Sons of Anarchy: Princes of Anarchy Book 1 (Jax and Tara)
by TaraGKnowles
Summary: This is a Fan Fiction based on the younger years of Jackson Teller, Opie Winston, Tara Knowles, and Donna Lerner. There are also two Characters that have been created for this story Aiden Janowitz and Amelia Tate. The year is 1994 when Jax and Tara first met. At this time both books are written along the same Time line & Story line with all characters in each book.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes:**_ This is book one of a fan fiction based on the younger years of Jackson Teller, Opie Winston, Tara Knowles, and Donna Lerner. There are also two Original Characters that have been created for this story, Aiden Janowitz and Amelia Tate. There will be other original characters created as the story line progresses. The story begins in 1994 when Jax and Tara first met. Every love story has a beginning this is theirs. Book Two posted here includes the same characters and much of the story will be on the same time line.

_**Dramatis Personae**_

Jackson Teller (Son of John 'JT' Teller) Face Character – Charlie Hunnam

Opie Winston (Son of Piermont 'Piney' Winston) Face Character – Ryan Hurst

Aiden Janowitz (Son of Lenny 'The Pimp' Janowitz) Face Character – Kit Harington

Tara Knowles (Girlfriend of Jackson Teller) Face Character – Maggie Siff

Donna Lerner (Girlfriend of Opie Winston) Face Character – Sprague Grayden

Amelia Tate (Girlfriend of Aiden Janowitz) Face Character – Amanda Seyfried

Chapter 1

{Charming 2013, Present Day} As Tara struggled to grab the sides of the kitchen sink to gain some footing to fight off Gemma her mind raced. During her residency in Chicago she had always heard about those who had been on the brink of death only to be snatched back by modern medical technology at the last moment. Many returned with tales about the thoughts that played through their mind at the end, but Tara had never expected the intensity of what they described to be like this. She was fighting for the very breath of life, yet visions playing so vividly in her mind reel by reel, moment by moment, and each word from the past spoken, as if they were just happening, a movie playing in her head. The journey that had begun so long ago was about to reach an ending that neither she nor Jax had planned. Tara continued to struggle, refusing to believe it was ending her now, struggling for just a gasp of air to give her a little more time the flashbacks not stopping. In a way they were glorious, comforting, but they were also torture as she slowly realized she was losing her fight. Dreams, and hopes of a young love, of her, Jax, Opie, Donna, Aiden, and Amelia, all were alive in her head as if it were just yesterday, the smiles, laughter, and dear God the innocence of youth she hadn't thought of in so very long ….

{Charming, September 1994} The sound of her palm pounding against the tacky blue colored school locker, combined with the colorful metaphors flowing from her mouth, echoed through the high school corridors. Several heads turned to stare in the direction of the long haired brunette. Let them fucking stare, Tara Grace Knowles thought to herself as she attempted the combination on the lock again, the palm of her right hand blood red, and throbbing from the contact the with cool metal. She watched as a group of privileged Charming girls walked past her in the hallway, each snickering as they looked her over from top to bottom with their judgmental stares. She supposed they didn't approve of her homey button up top and plain jeans. Bitches the whole lot of them, Tara thought as they walked past, she had no delusions of ever being one of the girls.

There were a number of factors stacked up against her that prevented this from occurring. The first, and perhaps most important, the lack of money growing on trees at the Knowles very humble abode, Tara's father was an alcoholic. Her aunt who lived in San Diego said it had to do with two things their Irish heritage, the Irish being big drinkers and all, the second the fact he never got her mother's death. Tara's aunt was a firm believer that a person's fate and life was already predestined for them. That regardless of the choices they made there was no escaping the inevitable destiny that would find you.

Frankly Tara thought that was a huge crock of shit. She believed people had free will, and made the decisions that ultimately defined their life. Life wasn't a pre-paved road or destiny that you could not detour, and change at any time. She had vowed as a young girl to never lose control of her path, and had some very large detours planned for hers. One was getting out of the shitty little town of Charming, and making a better future for herself.

Tara loved her father, because well he was her father. Most days though he could be found passed out on the floor lying in a pool of his own foul smelling vomit. She got so very weary of cleaning up the mess day after day. Since his day consisted of laying in vomitus, holding a job on a regular basis wasn't his forte. Which lead back to the primary reason she didn't fit in with the typical girls of Charming High school, drunken father definitely equaled bare fucking money trees. She was sixteen years old, had just entered her junior year of high school, and was already scouting out a job at the local diner as a waitress just to afford the simple necessities she needed. Looking at the bitches walking past snickering at her she knew they would consider the simple necessities the right color shoes for their outfit, or the perfect purse, fuck Tara considered the simple necessities soap to wash with, food to make a small meal with.

Despite the obvious first factor there was a second that set her apart from the other girls in the high school, her demeanor and all over appearance. There was a look about Tara that didn't make others want to run seeking out friendship, and affection. She was an average looking girl, not breathtakingly gorgeous, but pretty in a plain Jane sort of way. She didn't really require the makeup other girls her ages spent endless hours painting upon their face, her complexion glowed beautifully in its own natural nakedness. Her eyes where most unusual, at times looking brown, others looking green, her dark brown thick brows hovering above them, and her long dark hair cascading down her shoulders. Her face was very intense, with a certain wisdom already the fine creased lines from frowning imprinted. All this combined made Tara appear not only many years older than a girl of 16 years old, but also unapproachable to many. Tara's fellow classmates gossiped amongst themselves that it was the constant scowl often apparent on her face that scared many of them away. The truth was Tara Grace had the ability to produce a radiant smile; it was just extremely rare her lips ever curved for the creation of such radiance. If any of them bothered to know her they would realize she had little to smile about.

Tara closed her eyes for a moment pulling in slow breaths to promote some sort of tranquility within her. Truth was she had a rage in her that was in constant need of being buried further and further down within the depths of her soul. There were times she honestly felt as if she were going to lose her mind. She couldn't help but wonder if one day it would all explode like a volcano and what would actually happen when the eruption took place.

Tara was particularly on edge today, her mind drifted to her mother; it was the anniversary of her death. She tried not to dwell on the past, but couldn't help but wonder what life might have been like if her mother hadn't died when she was only 9 years old. Tara could remember a time that life had been normal, with a father that didn't drink himself into oblivion, a mother that cooked cleaned, showed love, and affection. Her parents had even appeared to be in love with one another. That had all ended however when her mother was diagnosed with cancer shortly after Tara's sixth birth day. For three years she watched her mother fight the battle, and her father begin his slow spiral into the whiskey bottle. Now, that life was all a distant memory, and she was a 16 year old motherless girl, wearing all the wrong clothes, with a drunken daddy who biggest talent was being a fucking pack rat.

"Damn it!" She beat her palm up against the locker once more as the another attempt to open the stupid contraption failed, her palm now burning as if a thousand needles were sticking her.

"Darlin' it's going to be a long year for that hand of yours if you keep beating it against that fuckin' metal." Jackson Nathanial Teller, known as Jax to everyone, spoke the words as he leaned up against this own locker two spaces down. He had been watching Tara from a distance with a great deal of amusement before approaching.

Jax and Tara had never really talked much, their paths not really crossing. He knew the basics about her, mother was dead; father was a derelict, but other than that not a whole hell of a lot more. She wasn't the typical girl that Jax really gave much mind too, that combined with the fact the girls were thick as thieves around him at any given time, he didn't have to go prowling much for food. Even the prissy good girls snuck over to get a piece of him when they thought no one else was looking. As he watched her though, he was surprised to find himself so drawn to her, so attracted. The magnetic pull to come closer was the weirdest sensation he had ever felt to date, and well he had felt a lot of sensations despite the fact he was only 16 years old. Jax found himself wondering why in the fuck they had never spoken before as his eyes began to drift over her body. He shifted as he felt himself growing uncomfortable against the zipper of his jeans.

Tara eyed Jax curiously as he stood before her. She knew every girl in school secretly admired him, even the snobs that had just passed by. He was the bad boy that every girl dreamed about, long blonde California hair, sun kissed beautiful skin, deep intense eyes like the ocean, and a body that bulged in all the right places, and was clearly made for sin. All that combined with the fact he was John Tellers Legacy, the Prince of SAMCRO made him the ultimate bad boy package. She couldn't deny he was attractive in every way, but with her life being, well her shitty life, she didn't ever set her aspirations on snagging a guy. Especially one like Jackson Teller, everyone knew there was no snagging him anyway. One simply didn't snatch Jax off the street as if he were a stray puppy. Her brow furrowed as she frowned deeply. Tara was a sophomore in high school, had never been on a date, and had never been kissed. I am a sad, pathetic fucking washed up story at 16, she thought to herself as she stood there staring at the SAMCRO Prince before turning her direction back to the locker once again, more for distraction this time.

"Here let me help you with that, Darlin'," Jax closed the distance between them, "Shit can't be responsible for you breaking a hand, now can I?" His handsome face made even more devilishly attractive by the cheeky smirk that crossed it slowly as he spoke, without thought he reached his hand towards the combination lock, brushing against Tara's in the process. Neither was prepared for the exhilarating magnitude that simple contact with their flesh would create. Momentarily the world around them dissipated there was no noise of the crowded corridor of the school, only them.

Tara's eyes locked with Jax as his warm hand brushed against her delicate flesh, awakening stirring sensations deep within her she didn't know existed. Her skin became hot, and flushed as she felt her body tingle in a way that made her breathing become rapid, and short. Tara was mesmerized, unable to speak, and could only stand gazing into the ocean of blue of his eyes.

Years later when they talked about this moment they could only describe it as an awakening of their souls instantly recognizing the others eternal mate. Neither of them ever able to find the perfect words to describe what transpired between them, because it was an emotional connection deeper than either one. Deeper than any human words could decipher, and very quickly it devoured and consumed them completely. Tara realized that she had been very wrong; there were things in life to which people have no options, or no control. For Tara Knowles that thing was Jax and for Jax Teller it was Tara. At the age of 16 years old their worlds had already begun to collide, and their predestined course set in motion.

"Tara…." Jax spoke the word with a primal lust, and desire he had never felt. For the first time it was the only word he could utter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

{Charming, October 31, 1994} The Halloween party at the TM was in full blast with music blaring, accompanied by drunk, and disorderly conduct in progress as Jax pulled his Black Harley into the parking lot, along with the other Prince's of the SAMCRO First Nine Opie, and Aiden. Not far behind them the red BMW convertible speed into the parking lot the sound of girl's laughter, and rock music drifting in the air. Tara had become fast friends with the girlfriends of the fellow bad boy pack. There was Amelia Tate who hated her mother's choice of name almost as much as the woman herself, and preferred her friends to call her _A_. She reminded Tara of a modern day version of a 60's flower child with her carefree love all, hate none bubbly attitude. Amelia had the typical California beauty looks with her long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She had both a look of innocence, and a girl that emitted she was comfortable with her sexuality. Donna had told Tara that the latter part had been a result of something Aiden brought out in her. Donna Lerner a small petite brunette who was truly the sweetest, kindest person Tara had ever met in her life headed towards Opie. She smiled as she thought the Angel costume she had chosen to wear was perfect for her, because out of all of them she was truly the most innocent. There was no other side of her to be brought to the surface. Tara smiled as rough and rugged Opie placed his large arm across her shoulder, kissing her gently on the forehead.

They had all passed each other in the halls on numerous occasions, but it was not until the Jackson Teller, Tara Knowles locker collision that their paths all became intermingled. Little did each couple know that they were acting out their own pages of Shakespeare, and to the next generation of Prince's theirs would be the legendary tales of love and loss they would feed upon. The comradery Tara shared with the girls combined with the connection she already felt with Jax gave her a sense of completeness that she had never known.

Amelia's laugher burst through the air interrupting Tara's thoughts, as she exited the convertible running over to Aiden jumping into his arms, they almost made the her blush as he carried her towards the MC, her legs wrapped around his waist, their lips joined together intimately, her hands tangled in his untamable curly brown hair. The French Maid costume Amelia had chosen almost revealing more than any of them needed to see.

"Jesus Christ lover boy don't you two ever give it a rest," Opie shook his head at the display of public affection that had been ongoing since the couple hooked up over the summer. They had also teasingly named them the _A Team_. Aiden not even bothering to glance his direction quickly flipped Opie off not taking his eyes off the girl in his arms.

Tara turned her eyes to the large sign above the garage that read Teller-Morrow as Jax stepped up behind her, inhaling deeply as he slowly slipped his arms around her waist, interlocking his hands with hers. "Babe, don't be nervous." Tara shivered slightly as she felt his warm breath on the nape of her neck from the words he whispered into her ear. How could she not be nervous this was the first time she would be meeting the Queen of SAMCRO, Gemma Teller-Morrow, the recent widow of Jax's father John Teller, and now the current wife of the reigning King his step-father Clay Morrow. Tara had heard of the almost unnatural bond that Gemma had with her son Jax, and she was well aware this meeting could determine many things about their future together. While it was true they were only 16, and barely dating 2 months she couldn't see a future without his face in it. She closed her eyes briefly before taking in a deep breath.

Jax could feel the nervousness radiating off of Tara as he held her in his arms, pressing the front of his body into the curvature of her back. They fit together perfectly like pieces of a puzzle, he was already intoxicated by her, and couldn't stand to be separated even the few hours they parted at night. The truth was though that many evenings since they had met he found himself knocking on Tara's window for entry just to lie in her bed, and hold her tightly. Tara was slightly hesitate to move their relationship to the next intimate step, so Jax found himself doing something he had never done before in his life, waiting to bed a girl.

Jax knew exactly where Aiden was coming from when he spoke about his feelings about Amelia to him, privately. He found himself in the same boat even though they did enjoy teasing the _A team _unmercifully. Christ at least Aiden was at least sharing his girls bed for fuck sake, he and Opie were like a couple guys looking in the puppy store window. Jax glanced over at Opie who walked with his arm protectively around Donna, he was in the same boat as well, the only difference he wouldn't admit it. They were a pathetic bunch, the future of SAMCRO pussy whipped, _Jesus Christ_ he thought to himself.

"Come on babe," He released her reluctantly, placing her delicate hand in his larger hand roughened from the mechanic work he did in the shop part-time, a smile breaking across his lips as he felt her warmth penetrating him.

Tara smiled weakly as she allowed Jax to lead her towards the door of the club house, Amelia and Aiden already bursting through the door, Opie and Donna walking just a few paces behind them. As she entered the SAMCRO clubhouse for the first time with Jax many eyes began to turn their way, all eyeing the woman who held the arm of the Prince of JT and Gemma. Tara felt as if she were on display, and was glad she had opted not to wear a costume. The heavy smell of cigarettes, booze, and pot hit her dead on in the face, and she coughed lightly. Smoke already so thick in the room you could barely see a few feet ahead for the haze.

"Son," Clay Morrow's loud voice broke through the crowd his arms extended to give him the traditional masculine hug. Tara noticed his blue eyes looked slightly glazed, as a big hearty smirk crossed his serious face.

A cheeky smirk broke across Jax's face as he nodded his head towards his step dad leading Tara through the crowd tightening his grip on her hand for reassurance. Only breaking away momentarily to reach out to his step dad's for a hug, the sound of his hands clapped loudly against the back of his leather cut.

"This is Tara Knowles," Jax turned to Tara with his smile growing bigger, and full of pride, "Tara, this is my step-dad Clay Morrow, the President of the club."

Tara stared up at Clay feeling like a small ant on a log, he was a tall man with huge broad shoulders, very intimidating even with the welcoming smile upon his face.

"Nice to meet you, Tara, been hearing a lot about you these days." Clay winked at her before continuing, "Hey Gem get on over here, Honey."

Gemma turned around at the sound of Clays voice a sexy grin upon her face, Gemma was one of the hottest women in Charming. It wasn't that she was stunningly beautiful although with her long dark brown hair, slender body, and curves in all the right places she wasn't hard for a man to look at for a while. Still that wasn't what made Gemma sexy; it was the presence, and confidence that reflected off of her that tangled men, and women alike in her web. She was the Queen Bee, and carried herself as one in every way. Slowly she walked over to Clay a slight sway to her hips, her magnificent cleavage bulging out of the black tank top she wore. Her jeans fit her hips and legs as if they were a second skin.

"Hey Baby," Gemma reached up claiming Clays mouth their tongues teasing one another, a slight moan escaping her lips, before she turned and came face to face with Tara for the first time. She paused for a moment starring into the young girls eyes before allowing her own to take her in from top to bottom. Gemma looked over at her son, and then back once again to Tara.

"Tara, this is my Queen Gemma, Babe this is Tara Knowles," Clay wrapped his massive arm around Gemma's shoulder as he spoke the words.

Tara stared blankly into the eyes of the legendary Queen of the MC barely able to swallow, much less breath. Her mouth felt dry, and she could barely squeak out the words for a polite hello, "It's nice …to meet you …Mrs. Morrow…" Tara cursed herself for sounding so very stupid, as she stammered the words out.

"Shit, I ain't a Mrs." Gemma burst out laughing as she eyed the girl curiously, "The name is Gemma sweetheart," Tara couldn't help but notice the way the word _sweetheart _rolled from her tongue with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey, Gem." Donnas sweet voice rang out behind them, and Tara breathed a sigh of relief that a friend was close, she felt as if she was going to shrivel up, and die any moment as Gemma continued to eye her curiously, her gaze looking over at her son every few seconds.

"Well, hey there sweetheart," Gemma kissed Donna on the cheek, "Don't you look sweet." She winked at the young brunette who had to be the sweetest girl she had ever met. Gemma thought she was a perfect match for Opie who needed someone with that touch of innocence to ground him.

"Hey Gem," Opie chimed in.

"Hey there sweetheart, come give momma Gem a huge hug, honey," Gemma gave him a hug followed by a kiss on the cheek; she loved all her boys young and old. Opie Winston though was special to her, the son of her decreased husband's best friend Piney Winston. "I haven't seen you as much lately, Opie."

"Well, ya know been a little busy," He winked mischievously at Gemma, "Is Piney here, Gem?"

Gemma smirked before answering, Piney certainly was here, and she hoped Opie and Donna didn't catch him with a croweater's mouth around his cock. Not that she was worried about Opie seeing such a sight, but Donna was still a little too innocent for such a scene.

"Hey Gem," Aiden's stepped up next as Gemma hugged him close just as she had Opie.

"Hey Gemma," Amelia smiled brightly at her. Gemma liked Amelia as well, but unlike Donna her appearance did not elude 100% innocence, but a touch of that free love 60's shit they had all enjoyed.

"Luann here Gem?" Aiden asked.

"Over towards one of the back rooms with some of her girls when I last saw her," Gemma arched her brow at Aiden.

He shook his head knowingly thinking the smoke she had requested he pick up for her would have to wait until she was done in the backroom. There would have been a day like his father Lenny 'The Pimp' he would have gone on in, hell even joined the party, shit his father had coined the word croweater, but with Amelia now by his side he wasn't as interested in playing around.

Luann had walked in hours earlier with a costume on that made Amelia's look like something a nun would wear. Luann and Gemma went way back, and were best friends. Still there was no denying it Luann liked the men, and well occasionally a woman as well. Currently she was running a very profitable porn business, no longer a working girl thanks to her husband Otto who she adored. Unfortunately Otto, like other members of the crew, was currently incarcerated, serving the club loyally even from the inside. They all missed having him around and hoped to have his release worked out in the near future.

"Let's go get a drink, baby." Aiden winked at Amelia before turning towards the crowd of people.

"Hey we will head that way with you brother," Opie turned with Donna in tow following the couple.

"Hey Aiden," Clay called after him.

"Yeah," Aiden stopped as the crowd engulfed Amelia and his hand slipped from hers.

"You need any help with that girl you just let me know, son. Sweet piece of ass you got there." Clay winked at him a loud chuckle bellowing from him as Aiden rolled his eyes a smile upon his face before turning to find Amelia in the crowd.

"Damn, Clay you got your fucking hands full with me, and still you chasing some young pussy," Gemma's eyes narrowed at him a mildly serious undertone to her words. She knew Clay got his rocks off when on a run, but there would be no making an ass of her in Charming, ever. What happened on those runs better fucking stay on those runs as far as Gemma was concerned.

"Now, baby…." Clay gave her his winning smile that was his way of asking for forgiveness.

Tara listened to the conversation feeling increasingly uncomfortable. Gemma's eyes still giving her scrutinizing glares as the conversation continued.

"Shit you two are fuckin' crazy just meeting my girl, and talking like this. Fuck me." Jax smiled at his mother, he was insane about Gemma and until Tara had appeared in his life he thought no woman would ever compare, "Come on babe let's get a drink." He motioned over at the bar which was surrounded by women, some barely dressed. Many performing lewd acts she had never seen before.

"Sure." Tara spoke softly her eyes large and wide taking in the surroundings. "It was very nice to meet you, Mrs.….. I mean Gemma."

"Likewise, sweetheart," Gemma chimed the words out in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Gemma and Clay stood watching as the young couple disappeared into the crowd towards the bar.

"Seems like a decent girl," Clay spoke the words as he reached into his leather cut for a Cigar.

"She's trouble Clay," Gemma eyes followed her son protectively.

"Now, Gem…." Clay took in a deep breath before placing the cigar in his mouth, and giving his lighter a flick.

"Trust me Clay that girl is going to be nothing but trouble, I can see it in her eyes," Gemma looked at him dead on.

"I was thinking she reminded me a little of you at that age," Clay arched his brow, he knew no girl was ever going to be good enough for Jax in Gemma's opinion, her love for him was something all together different.

"Exactly my point, Clay, you mark my words, Tara Knowles is going to be nothing but fuckin' trouble," Gemma folded her hands across her chest as she continued to eye her son from afar who was completely mesmerized for the first time by a female that was not her.


	3. Chapter 3

{Charming, February 14, 1995}

The air was thick around the large redwood table with the Reaper carved in the center, from the numerous cigarettes that had been smoked as the Chapel meeting progressed. They were already on the second hour of discussion, the recent death of JT, shift in club President, and Mayan War hitting them all hard. The sturdy table had been there since the beginning, but as Piney Winston looked around pausing to cough he realized the First Nine were fading out fast, and that the hunk of wood would be there long after their pathetic bones were dust in the wind.

The Doctor had told him last year to lay off the booze, smoking, and try to sleep more than a few hours per night. He figured that was his professional way of saying lay off the women also. Piney had not listened to his advice, many nights falling out wherever his body fell, his fingers clenched tightly around another empty bottle of Tequila. _Fuck _he had thought life wasn't worth living if you couldn't live it how you wanted. He was finding more and more with the absence of his best friend, and Old Lady life wasn't worth a shit anymore anyway. The only reason he remained in the Vice Presidents seat to the left of Clay was because of his love for Jax, and Opie. He was determined to hold the seat occupied until Jax was just a couple of years older, and able to sit in it himself.

Piney frowned slightly as Clay leaned back in his seat smoking on the Cigar as if he were King of the World; he glanced around to see if anyone had noticed his expression. Piney did hope to live long enough to see Jax muscle Clay Morrow out, and a Teller once again be at the table head. He didn't trust him, just as his best friend hadn't trusted him. Behind Clay's big cheeky smile, there was one phony son of a bitch with dangerous ambition. He still remembered JT handing him the envelope that contained his words to Jackson about the wrong turns the club had made. The fact that Clay was bedding his wife was painfully obvious to JT, and well he couldn't really speak against her to harshly considering he had a child with another Maurine Ashby over in Belfast. JT felt the grim reaper coming his way however, and wanted his son to know the truth. Piney vowed to him the manuscript would be placed into Jax's hands at the right time. He had also vowed to him to remain in the seat for Jax. It was the first topic he had discussed with Clay, the future of the VP seat. Not trusting Clay to live up to his side of the bargain, Piney insisted the vote be brought to the table immediately, a vote not to be discussed around the younger men, but a vote none the less that had ensured Jax Teller would be sitting to the left when Piney stepped down, or in the event he met with an unfortunate accident as his best friend did.

The plan he and JT talked through at length before his untimely death had been for Jax to take over. Piney knew he would be unable to head the club his health already beginning its decline before JT's departure. It had been there hope though that eventually the head seat would be filled with Jax, with Opie beside him as VP. JT had felt strongly that Jax would be able to pull the club from the bloody path he had so blindly allowed it to travel down.

They had wanted Aiden to be sitting to the right where Tig Trager now sat glaring at Clay as if he were a fucking rock star, but when Lenny Janowitz had gone inside unexpectedly. His only son Aiden wasn't even close enough to being of age to Prospect, must less a consideration for the chair. He only hoped that Jax had forethought when the time came to muscle Trager out of the right seat, and place Aiden in it. He wasn't into the torturous killings like his father had been, but he had the aptitude to get the job done quickly, and also the loyalty to stand strong beside Opie, and Jax.

"What do you think Old man?' Clay looked over to his left the hint of sarcasm did not go unnoticed by Piney.

Very intentionally Clay took a large puff from his cigar making sure the smoke blew in Piney's direction. Deep down he hated Piney Winston, who had been loyal to JT. He wanted him removed from the seat, but he needed the votes that Piney held the key to, in order to be sitting where he was now. Reluctantly Clay had agreed to allow Piney to hold the VP seat, and for Jax to fill it when the old man felt the time was right in the next few years.

Fighting the urge not to cough as the shitty smell of smoke hovered in the air traveling its way up his nasal passages, Piney glared at Clay for a long moment. He thought Clay looked like he was sucking a dick as he puffed on the cigar, he huffed thinking it made most men look like real cocksuckers smoking them, pausing for a moment lost in ancient memories, he retracted that thought. There was one mean mother fucker he knew that smoked cigars, he sure in the hell never looked like a cocksucker. Piney furrowed his brow hoping that was smoke SAMCRO would never smell up close. Coughing slightly he paused again to regain his composure praying his voice wouldn't give away his distaste for Clay as he spoke.

"Aiden, stop it they are going to be here any minute," Amelia gave him a nudge to step aside as she made her way around the kitchen laying out the food Marie had fixed for the get together with their friends.

"Stop what? What did I do?" Aiden eyes trailed over Amelia's body as if she were a yummy treat he was going to devour, before returning his questioning eyes back to hers.

"They are going to be here any minute, Aiden, and you know _exactly_ what I am talking about so kill the "What did I do? Innocent act," Amelia paused for a moment a sexy grin slowly crossing her plump glossed lips, "We both know there is nothing innocent about you Aiden Janowitz."

Aiden leaned up against the black granite top island counter located not far from the refrigerator, and sink area where Amelia was rinsing something off. Her kitchen skills were extremely limited, so Marie, the housekeeper, had fixed everything she thought would be needed for a young group of couples to have a fun evening. She was a sweet, short jolly lady who was crazy about Amelia, and very welcoming to him.

Aiden and Amelia, or the A Team as their friends like to teasingly call them had been together since the summer, and had quickly fallen in love with one another. Jackson who had thought Aiden to be certifiably insane when he announced the news after only knowing the girl a day, had fallen like a lined up domino since fate had placed Tara Knowles two lockers down from him. Opie was as lost as ever in Donna, even though he was not one to display his emotions in front of the group as freely as Jax and Aiden, it was still apparent to all. Donna spoke, Opie lingered on every word, Opie made a decision about anything he asked Donna first, he simply adored her, and there was something about Donnas' genuine innocence, and kindness that was good for Opie. She balanced him, brought out a kinder side, just as Tara balanced Jax, and Amelia balanced Aiden. They were each the missing pieces of the puzzle for one another. If the young love stories weren't perfect enough with the guys being club brothers, the girls all hit it off, and were extremely close also. Years later when the world scattered them around like the leaves on a fall day, they would each look back on this time in their life, and realize how lucky they truly were.

"You want a beer, baby?" Amelia smiled at Aiden as she wiped her wet hands.

_What I want is my hands up that short skimpy black cotton dress of yours so I can fondle, and tease you relentlessly, _Aiden thought to himself a devious smirk on his face. Shit, he knew he could just stay in bed buried in her all day, and night. She was a craving that no matter how many times he attempted to quench it he was just left wanting even more.

"Sure, babe," He uncrossed his arms watching her open the refrigerator door slowly bending over looking for the beer the short dress rising, revealing the beginning of her perfect tiny ass.

_Christ I love a looking a woman's ass_, he thought breathing in deeply as he stood continuing to watch Amelia's delectable ass bent over in front of him while she moved items around to get the beer out. His inner control snapped like a damn tree twig as he reached forward grabbing her arm turning her around swiftly pulling her petite frame into his. The bottle of beer she was holding slipping from her fingers crashing onto the expensive tile floor. Not looking down at the shattered mess of glass, much less speaking a word, he placed his hands on the soft cheeks of her ass, lifting and turning to place her on the black granite counter in one swift effortless motion.

Amelia let out a small gasp, and giggled nervously as she felt the cool granite counter come into contact with her skin as he sat her down. She was as unconcerned about the glass shattered upon the floor as Aiden. A look of pure desire, and longing appeared on her face as he stepped between her open legs pushing the already bulging area of his jeans into her with just enough force to create a surge of pleasure that rippled through her entire body. Without thought Amelia wrapped her slender legs around his waist, as she moved her body so close to his not even air could flow between them. Their breathing quickened in rhythm with one another as they looked lustfully into the others eyes, slowly she lay her head on his shoulder, as his lips began to devour the nape of her neck, his warm breathing sending shivers down her body, and the throb he had already created between her legs ached uncontrollably.

"Let's go upstairs, babe." He whispered in her ear his voice low, deep, and full of hunger, his lips continuing to make their way down her slender well defined shoulders.

"Ok…." Amelia breathed the words against him her head still laying on his shoulder as Aiden picked her up to leave the room.

"Jesus Christ, lover boy at it again," Opie burst into the room with Donna in tow followed by Jax and Tara, "Shit, at the rate you two are going this damn house is gonna be full of babies in no time at all. How many bedrooms you got here to fill Amelia? Five … six ….seven" His hearty chuckle echoed in the room. Jax stood close trying to contain his own laughter as Tara smacked him playfully on the back indicating he should shut up.

"Opie!" Donna shot him a look, and he immediately mouthed the words _sorry_ his eyes clearing showing the others in the room what they already knew, he was smitten with her.

"Shit, no need to worry about babies being made with you interrupting every damned minute. Some of us can't get the job done in sixty seconds or less, like you brother. " Aiden spoke the words a slight smirk upon his face still holding Amelia in his arms.

"Aiden!" Amelia shrieked giving him a disapproving look and it was Aiden's turn to mouth the words _sorry _as he lowered her to a standing position, knowing he had to get her upstairs for just a few minutes. He knew he could accomplish what he needed for a temporary relief if he could just get her alone for oh five minutes tops.

Jax strutted across the kitchen to give Amelia a friendly hug, his already famous gorilla walk a trade mark.

"Hey Darlin' appreciate the invite," As he hugged her his attention was diverted to the ground where the shattered glass of the beer bottle lay.

"Have a little unexpected explosion there _Aiden_? " He arched his brow smirking unable to hold his expression for long without bursting out in laughter quickly joined by Opie, Tara, and Donna.

Amelia could feel her face growing fifty shades of red as she closed her eyes for a moment in embarrassment. _Jesus Christ they think all we do is fuck. _Jax gave her a cheeky smirk and reassuring wink before making his gorilla strut back over to Tara.

"I'll just get something to clean that up with," looking around hoping she could remember where Marie stored the damn broom. _Christ surely we have a broom!_

"Here let me clean you," Donna offered, "Where's do you keep the broom, Amelia?" She asked sweetly.

"Ummmm …" She paused for a moment now embarrassed about her lack of knowledge on the location of the broom, "I think over there," pointing to a closet behind Tara.

"Let me look," Tara turned laughing as she began playing what's behind the door game to find a broom.

"Shit, man got yourself great little home maker there, Aiden. Does she cook as well as she locates a broom?" Opie winked at Amelia, as he nudged Aiden in the abdomen playfully.

"Go, fuck yourself man," Aiden playfully punched him in the chest, leaning in closer to him before speaking the next words, "I look for other talents in my lady man, cleaning, and all that shit ain't important to me." He smirked turning from Opie, and Jax to see Amelia bent down in front of the refrigerator picking up the broken glass, just as she cut her finger, and blood began to drip onto the floor. As the first drop, hit it reminded him of a tear falling. He couldn't stop staring at her crouched down, but his feeling was not sexual this time.

Aiden felt a sense of unease rise from the pit of his stomach as he watched the blood drip onto the expensive tile flooring. He shifted nervously looking up for a moment at the clock on the elaborate microwave built into the wall above her, the time almost glaring at him 6:44 pm, his eyes quickly shifting back to Amelia. She looked up for a moment smiling sweetly at him, as Donna handed her something to place over the cut. In a few short years Aiden would understand the sense of unease he had felt as he enter the same kitchen, on the same day, at approximately the same time, finding Amelia in a similar position, and time would stand still for just a moment as he recalled her as she on this day.

The guys stood outside around the pool huddle closer than they would normally be due to the cooler evening night, laughter from the living room could be heard through the closed glass door that separated them from the vast living room. Jax smiled as he looked at Tara sitting on the floor with her legs crossed like a girl sitting in nursery school. She had made friends, something she hadn't had before, and for that he was extremely grateful. They had only been together since September, but like Aiden had known about Amelia, Jax knew immediately Tara was it for him. He reached up to rub his chin as he watched her from afar. Christ he still hadn't had sex with her, yet they were consumed with one another. He inhaled deeply this was the longest Jax Teller had gone without having a girl in his bed since he had first bedded a woman several years back. He was determined to wait as long as he needed for her. Knowing in his heart she would be well worth it, although he couldn't help but think about what it would be like once they did make love. There connection was already insane, and he couldn't help but wonder if they would be able to handle the insanity of that bond once they were together more intimately.

"What do you think they are giggling about in there, man?" Opie nodded his head toward the scene they were all watching.

"Girlie shit man," Jax responded a sly smirk upon his face as he took a long drag off his cigarette.

"What the fuck is girlie shit?" Opie looked at Jax with a clueless expression on his face.

"Damn, Op are you fucking clueless or is this celibacy phase of yours causing a loss of brain cells, they are talking about SEX for fuck sake," Aiden shook his head as he arched brow looking at Opie, and then Jax. He was crazy about Amelia, hopelessly in love with her, but Christ if she wasn't in his bed he honestly didn't what the hell he would do. A small frown crossed his face, he knew he wouldn't go the celibate route, and supposed that made him a real piece of shit.

"Girls talk about that kinda stuff?" Opie looked genuinely stunned at the realization.

Jax and Aiden looked at one another, before looking back to Opie who stood there his large frame already towering above them. He looked like he was stunned, as if a huge secret of the universe had just been revealed to him. Looking at one another again they couldn't even respond before doubling over laughing at Opie.

"What? What did I say?" He glared hard at both guys for a moment before joining them with a hearty chuckle of his own.

"Ok, Tara I don't mean to laugh at you, truly I don't, but I just well assumed you and Jax were, well sleeping together." Amelia looked at her trying not to giggle at Tara's confession to them just a few minutes ago. She glanced out the door window at Aiden, wondering if he would have waited that long for her to make a decision. Frowning slightly she didn't think so, Amelia had since heard about Aiden's craving of constant female attention. She knew though that since meeting her he had been refusing the attention of the club whores which were constantly surrounding him, whores his father had so appropriately named croeater's.

"Well, we do sleep together, we just aren't _sleeping together_," Tara shrugged her shoulders nervously biting her lower lip as she looked outside at Jax laughing with the guys, "I mean ….I want too… I assume he wants too….." Her voice trailed off, and she could feel herself blush from the conversation, and alcohol she was consuming rapidly.

"So, what's the problem then," Amelia smiled at her sweetly as if it were a simple decision to make.

"Oh, listen at you, Amelia, let's not forget the first morning after Aiden left, and you called me freaking out at what had occurred between the two of you." Donna interjected frowning for a moment wishing Opie would step it up a little. Truth was Donna was more than willing to advance her relationship to the next step, but he had been an unwilling participant. It was very obvious to Donna, just like everyone around them, that he held her high on a pedestal of some sort, protectively watching over her. She found this both touching, and as annoying as hell.

"That was months ago, and I wasn't as dramatic as all that," Amelia waved her hand in the air as if Donna wasn't recalling the events correctly.

"Yeah, whatever…." Donna rolled her eyes remembering Amelia's call that morning her voice in a panic that she had just slept with Aiden within hours of meeting him, and that she was sure he would never appear on her doorstep again.

Donna had reassured her friend it would be ok that he would come back just as he had said. She had been very concerned he would not, Aiden was known for his reputation with the ladies. Everyone knew he went through them quicker than his drawer full of tight fitting t-shirts. None of them were more than casual sex for him before Amelia. Donna had been very concerned that Amelia might have been right when she cried into the phone about being a notch in his belt. Aiden had surprised them all.

Ignoring Donnas rolling eyes Amelia focused her attention on Tara, "Listen, tonight would be perfect, you brought your stuff, told your dad you spending the night, and its Valentines." Amelia paused smiling, "I've put you in Mommy Dearest bedroom, Aiden and I never go in there, and it's away from all the other rooms. The room is sound proof, trust me." Amelia smirked at the thought of her Mommy Dearest who had certainly entertained enough potential stepfathers in that room. Looking at Tara for a moment, "You know I bet some of Mommy Dearest expensive lingerie would fit you also," Amelia's smirk now turning more devious as she picked up her beer taking a slow drink enjoying the cool beverage as it made its way down her throat.

"Amelia, my god!" Donna looked at her friend a little shocked.

"What? What did I say? Oh, and don't worry Donna I put you, and Opie in the room with 2 double beds." She looked at Donna with a touch of sarcastic innocence on her face as she blinked slowly.

Tara and Amelia looked at each other for a moment, before looking at Donna again who looked both amused, and Amelia thought a little frustrated, before all three burst into laughter.

Jax looked around the extravagant bedroom as he walked towards the bathroom door where Tara was still at brushing her teeth five minutes later. She had been nervous since they had walked into the bedroom twenty minutes ago. He stepped into the door frame leaning against it, so he could peer in at Tara who looked breath taking standing there in a thin t-shirt. The lighting of the room catching the cotton material just right so that her body underneath was silhouetted. He inhaled deeply, feeling the growing need for her.

"Darlin' can you imagine living like this day in and day out, damn I mean this is a whole different level of rich here." Jax entered the bathroom looking over at the large round deep luxurious tub.

"Yeah, I know," Tara turned around shyly looking at Jax her mind already made up, "Donna says Amelia will be one rich girl once she turns twenty five. "

"Interesting," Jax pondered the thought for a moment, wondering if Aiden and Amelia were still together what that would mean to his brother. He had honestly never thought about the fact of any of them leaving the club, but shit what if money wasn't a worry. Quickly Jax cast the thought out of his mind, being part of the brotherhood wasn't about money, it was in your blood. The MC coursed through Aiden, just as it did him, and Opie, there was no walking from that.

Jax looked up at Tara facing him taking in her beauty, his ache for her growing even more apparent. A cheeky smirk that combined sex and innocence crossed his face as he looked at her running his fingers through his long blonde hair. Taking in a cleansing breath he took a step towards her to close the distance.

"Babe," Jax whispered as he cupped the sides of her face, looking deeply into her eyes, placing his lips gently, yet firmly against hers.

Tara responded to the kiss immediately, tasting him as his mouth consumed hers tantalizing, his warm slick, moist tongue parting her lips which throbbed with their own need.

Jax pulled Tara's body into his own as he deepened the kiss her tongue greedily joining his, creating a burst of sensation in the crotch of his jeans that almost took him to his knees. He hoped as he continued to deepen the kiss more she wouldn't stop him. _Jesus Christ I need her. _

Tara, opened her eyes slowly has Jax broke away from her lips his warm strong hands stroking her cheeks on both sides as he gazed down at her his eyes full of need for her.

Jax felt lost in her gaze as he looked down into her eyes stroking the sides of her soft cheeks; looking deeper into her eyes he noticed they sparkled with a desire all their own. He held his breath as the soft pads of Tara's finger tips worked their way down the buttons of his plaid shirt, the flannel opening freely as the palms of her hands touched his chest. The need to consume her, be buried inside her began to take over his senses, as the beautiful smell of her essence filled the air around them.

"Darlin'" Jax tilted his head away just enough to make eye contact still holding face, "Tara, you keep touching me like that, I may not …."

"I don't want you to stop, Jackson." Her warm breath hit his lips as she spoke the words.

Jax cupped the sides of her face tighter, his breathing now erratic, the pressure against the crotch of his jeans so intense he was almost crossing the border from pleasurable to painful, the feeling to him was exquisite. Quickly he reached down scoping Tara up in his arms as he walked from the bathroom back into the bedroom, laying her down upon the gently bed, he stepped back from her to remove his already unbuttoned shirt, and kick his white shoes off. Reaching down with his strong sturdy fingers he unsnapped the button of his jeans as he gazed upon her laying on the bed, her brown hair cascading around her in every direction, her eyes full of love as they gazed upon him. Never losing eye contact he reached down unzipping his pants, quickly pulling them down along with the fashionable black boxers he was wearing, and stepping out of them he kicked the denim over to the side.

Tara's breathing stopped momentarily as Jax kicked off his pants, and stood in front of her completely naked. His beautiful body flawless like a Greek God, slowly she allowed her eyes to travel, to his well defined muscular chest, continuing their exploration of him not stopping until she reached his growing erection. Her eyes growing wide as she drank in the sight, every part of him so beautiful it almost brought tears to her eyes. Tara looked back up into his electric blue eyes for a moment wondering why her.

Jax watched Tara drinking him in with her eyes, the wanton look of lust growing on her face, his body responding to it as he felt his erection growing in anticipation. He closed his eyes for just a moment in an attempt to gain some sort of control over himself before lowering onto the bed beside her, and helping her from her thin t-shirt, and black bikini panties. It was his turn to allow his gaze to travel leisurely over her body, a body that was about to be joined with his. Reaching out with his hand he stroked her right breast, his fingers stopping momentarily to play with her already erect nipple.

Tara could feel her breathing pick up as Jax explored her naked body, to her it felt as if she was going to combust her she was so hot from the heat that one action created.

"Jax," She breathed out her voice full of passion, "Please I don't want to wait any longer to feel you inside of me."

Jax hadn't intended to rush the moment, but her words broke all his restraints as he covered her with his body, there flesh creating such a sensation from the contact he knew he would never be the same. He could feel the wetness of her covering him as his erection rested between her legs, hungrily demanding entrance into her body. Looking down into her glistening eyes one last time he cupped the sides of her face, his lips pressing down passionately upon hers, as he entered into her slowly the only face he could ever imagine seeing again was hers.


	4. Chapter 4

New Character: Mike 'The Savage' Calhoun – Face Character – Taylor Kitsch

Chapter IV

{Late April, 1995, Charming}

The impressive SAMREN line up hummed along the California roads, resembling a ballet performance as they moved in perfect synchronization on the curvy landscape. Mike road helmetless enjoying the crisp breeze upon his face, and in his hair. He loved being on the road almost more than being in the brotherhood, especially when they nagged at him like this morning for not wearing a helmet. The lack of confinement not wearing that simply item brought, was well worth the risk. It was a freedom. Plus he figured if he was going to die fuck it, might as well be on his bike.

Freedom in all forms was very important to Mike Calhoun, considering he hadn't experienced a whole lot of it in his young life. He had been born in Elko, Nevada a few hours from Reno to a couple that could barely take care of themselves much less children. From a young age Mike had bounced from foster home to foster home, until one night at the gentle age of fourteen he got caught in an illegal unsuccessful stunt that had made his permanent address the Nevada Juvenile Correctional Facility. There he had remained for several years, once released he found himself completely hardened to the world around him. Cold hearted, that's what most people called him. Mike smirked as the wind hit his face; he was fine with being called the cold hearted, he knew though the term was inaccurate because he was actually heartless. A man had to have a heart to be cold hearted.

Shortly after his release Mike met Nicky the President of the SAMREN Charter. They immediately felt a connection, Nicky seeing attributes in the young man he thought might be useful to the club as well as some personal endeavors he had in Las Vegas. He had been right Mike was like having his own private Navy Seal at his disposal, he never questioned, just needed location, targets, and deadline. He was so brutal, his killings so cruel at times, they have even nicked named him 'The Savage.' When the Sgt. At Arms seat opened up due to retirement there had been no doubt in Nicky's mind the man who should receive it. Luckily Mike had quickly gained the respect of the other all the brothers, not only with his abilities, but loyalty to each of them. The vote was unanimous.

Despite being part of the Reno Charter for a few years now he had never rolled his bike the Charming way. The need had never arisen, but now with the fucking Mexicans breathing down the Red Wood Originals neck they were going to their aide. He smirked again recalling Clay Morrow's attempt at what he thought was a humble request of SAMREN to lend a brotherly hand for a week or so. Shit, as if they had a fuckin' choice in saying no. Truly Mike didn't give a fuck either way killing was killing, whether it occur in Reno, Las Vegas, Charming, or Disneyfuckin' Land.

Amelia pulled her convertible into the TM parking next to the black sporty model owned by Gemma. It was her seventeenth birthday, and Aiden had promised they could leave town for a few days. This of course would require Amelia to skip school, but Marie had been grateful enough to call the Principles office to inform them that poor Ms. Tate had become incapacitated with cramps that would probably last the entire week. The Principle being a man felt very uncomfortable with the conversation, and had quickly assured her they would mark down the "illness" as he called it, before ending the phone call as quickly as possible. Marie and Amelia had stood in, the kitchen laughing for at least an hour over their stunt.

She had planned on waiting for Aiden to arrive the Cathedral, but when Tara had called asking for a lift to the TM she thought why not go see him. They had also stopped along the way to get Donna as well since she was looking forward to seeing Opie.

"God Damn it!" Tara blurted out as Amelia turned the ignition of the car off.

Amelia looked over at Tara; she looked tired in Amelia's opinion, burning the candle at both ends with caring for a drunken father who was found in a puddle of vomit more often than not these days. Then there was her part-time job at the diner, school, and Jax's schedule which included TM parties that lasted well into the night. This left Tara often going for days without adequate sleep, and to Amelia it showed on her face that looked extremely weary.

"Is everything ok, Tara?" Amelia looked over at her friend with sincere concern.

"It's just Gemma, Christ the woman is a fucking bitch, and hates me." Tara let out a deep sigh before placing her hand on her forehead as if she had a headache.

"She is never that way with me. Are you sure she feels that way, Tara? I think she just loves the boys, and protective of them." Donna interjected.

Tara turned sideways in her seat to face both Donna and Amelia, "Yeah, well even though she dotes on your guys like a momma bear; you don't have to deal with her like I do. She has this eerie connection with Jax, I can't explain it." Tara paused for a moment, not wanting to say what she felt, that Gemma was in love with her son, "The way she looks at me, at the two of us together, and says _sweetheart _…. Yeah, she hates me."

"Now, in all fairness she does call everyone sweetheart, Tara. It's her trademark, or something," Amelia shrugged her shoulders. Like Donna, Gemma had been nothing but encouraging and nice to her. Aiden was crazy about Gemma, saying she treated him as if he were her own son, just as she did Opie.

"You two just don't understand. Plus Ameliayou have it better than any of us." Tara paused for a moment to think how she envied Amelia's life, "Your Mom is gone all but what maybe six weeks out of the year. You and Aiden, well shit other than his responsibilities here he is with you all the time, practically living at your house."

Amelia listened to Tara, hearing what she thought was envy in her voice. She didn't really think her life was to be envied; it had been filled with a lot of sad times due to her mommy dearest. There were times she longed for a traditional mother daughter relationship. She recalled her last visit on Christmas morning when she had walked into Amelia's bedroom fresh from the airport, and unannounced finding her and Aiden making love. She had strolled around the room casting judgment not only their actions, but Aiden as well. She and Amelia had spent the first few hours of Christmas morning screaming at one another, until Aiden ended the argument by flinging Amelia over his shoulder, and carrying her out to his bike. Once at his apartment they spent the remaining days celebrating Christmas as her Mommy Dearest had found them that morning. Upon her return to the Cathedral Mommy Dearest had informed Amelia if Aiden ever disappeared with her underage daughter again he would find himself behind bars when she was done. Then as quickly as she had appeared, she vanished once more into oblivion for some find your inner self meditation trip that would require her full attention until at least end of summer.

Amelia envied Donna, and felt like she had the best home life of their girl click. Her parents were both in love after many years of marriage. They even sat down at dinner together each night talking, and laughing. It was like a fucking Ozzy and Harriet episode every damn night. They were the perfect all American family. Amelia rolled her eyes as she thought about it, turning her attention back to Tara.

"Tara, you are welcome to pack a bag and stay with me for as long as you would like. I would love the company, and Marie loves to pamper. Really with summer coming up soon you should come, and stay with me. We can spend the summer lounging around the pool." Amelia smiled gently at her as she spoke the words.

"I might … I just don't want to bother you, and Aiden," She looked Amelia in the eyes as she spoke the words.

"You seem to forget I have seven bedrooms in the Cathedral," She winked at Tara, "Really, you won't be a bother, and I will just put you in the sound proof room again." She chuckled as she spoke the words, "That way Jax can come as much as he wants….oh, wait I mean come over as much as he wants, sorry." Her laughter intermingled with Donnas from the back seat as Tara blushed.

Amelia looked back over at Tara once more relieved to see her blush turning to a smile. She thought the smile made her look so much more refreshed, and young. Opening the driver door she quickly exited the vehicle allowing Donna to crawl out of the back seat. She couldn't help but notice how pale Donna had been looking the last several days since the guys had been gone.

"Donna, are you still sick?" Amelia asked as Tara stood on the passenger side of the car her eyes now on her as well.

"I'll be fine just caught that stomach virus from my lab partner in Chemistry." Donna smiled at them weakly.

Amelia and Tara looked over at one another, before looking back at Donna, whose coloring was growing paler by the minute.

"Sweethearts welcome," Gemma's voice drifted from the TM office door as she stepped out of the doorway her hips swaying back and forth, as she began to make her way across the parking lot.

"Here we fucking go," Tara mumbled under her breath as they walked in unison towards the Queen of Anarchy.

Gemma opened the club house doors the usual fog of smoke escaping into the bright sunny Cali day. All heads turned as the Queen entered her Kingdom, and those in her path quickly moved to the side to make room for her grand entrance, as she strolled towards the bar where Jax and Opie stood.

"Look who is here to see you boys," Gemma gave both boys a knowing smile as she spoke the words, before turning back to the girls resting her eyes upon Tara, "It's so good to see you sweetheart. We need to get together soon, and talk." Her eyes gazed intensely at Tara to ensure the young girl understood it was not a suggestion, but expected she make the time in the near future.

"I would like that," Tara attempted to get the words out without her voice quivering, despite her blunt words about Gemma when she was not around, the woman truly intimidated the shit out of her.

"Me too, _Sweetheart_" Gemma spoke her trademark word with more emphasize than usual, "Call around the TM one afternoon next week, we will spend some time together." She smiled at Tara, clearly seeing that her words had been affective, and enjoying the fact the girl looked as if she was going to piss herself.

She knew that Ms. Knowles and her son were fucking. Jackson told her, like he had told everything else, and even if he hadn't told her there was very little that went on in her MC that she wasn't aware. She was even aware Tara had tattooed a fuckin' crow above her ass while the boys had been in Reno. Gemma tried to conceal her anger at the girl assuming it was ok to tramp stamp herself before asking. She felt her anger building so she had to look away from Tara, catching a glimpse of Donna, Gemma noticed her pale face; she shook her head recognizing the look.

"Donna, sweetheart, are you feeling ok?" Gemma reached out to touch the young girl's colorless cheek, unlike her feelings for Tara she liked Donna, and thought she was good for Opie.

"I'm fine Gem, just caught a little something at school," Her stomach churned as she spoke the words, "I feel much better, really I do." She smiled not wanting her evening with Opie to be ruined; she had hoped the virus would have run its course after a few days.

"Sweetheart if you need mama Gem, I am always here ok?" Gemma looked at Opie briefly who was eyeing Donna with an expression of concern.

She made note that was one development that had slipped through the crack; Opie and Donna were having sex. That had gone unnoticed by Gemma. She eyed Tara concealing her hate, blaming her for the fact that little detail had gone unnoticed. _Perhaps if I didn't have to watch out for the junior_ _croweater,_ she thought, _I could have been more available for Opie._ Donna was clearly knocked up there was no doubt about it in Gemma's mind. She recalled being the same age, only with JT a few months, and knocked up. She had the same pale look, felt sick all the damn time. Gemma turned to smile at Amelia; she knew Aiden was to cleaver to get a girl knocked up. No worries about that boy his dad had taught him well. Gemma glanced over at Piney already drunk; he had simply been to out of it lately to lend Opie advice about much of anything.

She eyed Jax, she had taught Jax well, but just to be on the safe side she made a mental note to reinforce her teachings. It's not that Gemma didn't look forward to grandchildren one day, but she hoped they wouldn't be with a cunt like Tara Knowles. Her Jackson deserved a woman who could be a real Ol' Lady; he would be King one day after all. Making her goodbyes she strolled towards the table where her best friend Luann was sitting slowly taking a hit off a joint.

"Young love huh?" Luann said passing the joint over to her friend as she sat down, "Fuck, I miss Big Otto."

"Yeah, young fuckin' love," Gemma took the neatly rolled joint from her inhaling deeply as she thought she sure in the fuck didn't miss JT, and his whining. Clay wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he followed orders well, and fucked like a stallion. JT had been a good lay, but the fucking whining, _Jesus Christ;_ she thought the whining was enough to dry up even the wettest pussy.

"Jax and Tara remind me of you, and JT." She looked at the young couple her eyes glazed, and dreamy in appearance.

"Yeah, that's what I am afraid of." Her eyes narrowed as she sat silently taking another hit, holding the smoke in her lungs hoping to calm herself. As she glared towards Tara Knowles she knew in her heart a showdown would eventually come between the two of them. When it did Gemma knew it wasn't going to be pretty, but she knew regardless she would be standing. Tara would fall. Jax was hers, and no one, not even Tara was going to take him away, someone would die before she let that happen.

"Baby," Jax looked into Tara's eyes as he spoke the words, he could feel himself growing hard as her lips curved into a smile. _Jesus Christ all it is takes is her smile. _

Tara didn't even speak as their eyes found one another, desperately needing to feel him closer she stepped into him. Jax stretched his arms around Tara, pulling body into him snuggly before resting his hands on the curvature of her back. Tara tried not to grimace at his touch, the area still slightly tender from the tattoo she had placed there in his absence. Smirking at her deviously Jax allowed both of his hands to lower even further to the cheeks of her soft firm ass, resting them for a moment, before kneading her as if she were dough.

"Jax Teller," Tara breathed the words against his lips, "You are a bad, bad boy," She could feel the fire building in the center of her that was about to explode at any moment. She gave Jax a sexy smile knowing he was perfectly capable of quenching it.

"Darlin' you have no idea," Jax breathed the words back to her his warm breath upon her lips, totally not giving a shit that several eyes from across the room had turned to see the seductive scene unfold. Had Jax been aware of his surroundings he would have noticed his mother Gemma looking as if she wanted to kill Tara.

"Jesus Christ, you two get a fucking room, God damn," Aiden walked towards the bar, a brunette hanging close behind him.

Amelia's eyes turned from the shocking display of affection. She wondered briefly if she and Aiden looked liked that, then blushed slightly realizing they probably looked worse. She turned towards Aiden's voice, a huge smile upon her face. A smile that quickly dissipated as she noticed the brunette hanging on his shirt tails. Her eyes retraced the direction from which they had traveled, an area she knew from experience held a few bedrooms. _Fucking croweater_, she thought. Her eyes narrowed as the brunette moved close enough to whisper something in Aiden's ear before sashaying to the other side of room to join her friends.

"Happy Birthday, baby," Aiden reached out to take Amelia in his arms as he approached her, immediately noticing she wasn't very receptive to his touch, "You ok ?"

"I am fine, _baby_." Amelia looked back at him her tone extremely cool.

Aiden eyed her closer, the sound of the girls' laughter he had just walked away from echoed towards them as she talked to the rest of her group. He looked intently into Amelia's eyes, instantly he knew the problem.

"Baby, you know better," Not allowing her time to answer Aiden pulled her closer into him bringing his lips to hers, "You are all I want, _A_" He whispered the words against her lips before his mouth consumed her.

Amelia relaxed her body believing his words, "You are all I want, _A_" she breathed the words against his lips as they kissed again.

"I just need to run by the apartment, and I will be ready to leave town ok?" Aiden continued to hold her close to him. They were heading to another of her mother's Cathedrals for a few days; this one however was located on a cliff top above the beaches of Laguna.

Opie walked over to Donna noticing how pale she looked, Gemma's glance to him had not gone unnoticed either. Donna was never sick. _Fuck!_

"You ok, Donna?" Opie pulled her small frame into his larger one his arms engulfing her.

Donna snuggled closer to Opie as his arms embraced her; she loved the warmth, and protective feel. She breathed him in recalling the recent moments they had spent together, blushing slightly.

"I caught some sort of stupid bug at school," She looked up at him frowning, upset that their evening might be ruined. She had honestly felt as if she was better earlier that day, but now was feeling extremely sick again.

"How about we leave, and I take you home baby?" Opie kissed the top of her head, relieved to hear it was just a stomach virus. For a moment he had been concerned that maybe…. he shook the thought quickly out of his head. _Not even going there,_ he told himself. _That wasn't possible, I was careful, right?_ His mind whirled as he conversed with himself silently.

"Would you be disappointed?" Donna frowned again; she had really missed Opie the last few days, and now was too sick to spend time with him.

"I don't mind to take her home," Amelia spoke up still in Aiden's embrace, "I am heading back to finish packing."

"Happy Birthday, Darlin'" Jax spoke the words barely breaking his attention from Tara.

"Hey, yeah happy birthday _A_, you and lover boy here got some _big_ beach plans the next few days huh?" Opie winked at her.

Aiden removed one of his arms from around Amelia long enough to flip Opie off not even bothering to turn and face him as he did.

"Come on Donna let's get you back," Amelia broke away from Aiden, but not before kissing him one last time.

The SAMREN posse pulled into the TM parking lot the rumble of the Harleys filling the area, the sound sweeter than any music that could be played. Mike got off his bike stretching slightly looking around the area. Wasn't a bad layout they had going on he thought as his green eyes surveyed the property a little closer.

"You ready for a beer, and a blow job?" The SAMREN brother next to him joked.

"Fuck man, always ready for a cold beer, and a blow job." He chuckled as he spoke the words catching the image of two young girls walking past them.

"God damn," His brother whistled, "You think they are giving blow jobs?"

Mike watched as the two girls continued walking past them. He couldn't break his eyes away from the blonde. Not only did her long flowing hair look like silky cotton candy, she had the cutest ass he had seen in a long time. He allowed his eyes to travel over her backside a few times, eventually letting them rest again on her ass as it moved fluidly, the tight pants clearly defining her, and he wondered if she wore a sexy pair of thong panties underneath, or perhaps none at all. The surface of fabric that covered her as was extremely smooth.

"Fuck me." He muttered under his breath turning to his SAMREN brother, "I hope that's the dick sucking committee. I call dibs on the blonde."

Donna paused for a moment as they walked toward the car, her head began to spin, and a wave of nausea took over so severe she slumped forward needing to get sick. She hadn't eaten much in several days so nothing seemed to be coming up as her little body just heaved, and heaved.

"Donna!" Amelia exclaimed loudly dropping her large fabric purse, which Aiden called a bottomless pit, onto the ground the contents scattering all over the pavement.

"What the hell?' Mike spoke the words watching as the brunette slumped over, and the blondes purse fell upon the ground. He began to move towards them figuring the brunette was probably just a nicer than average looking junkie whore that was in the middle of an overdose. He shook his head thinking about how pathetic women could be.

"She ok?" He looked at the girl heaving in front of him, up close he realized these girls weren't the junkie whore, suck dick welcoming committee. Both of them looked incredibly young to him, and extremely innocent. Especially the blonde with the cutest ass he had seen in forever.

"She's been really sick the last few days." Amelia spoke the words not even looking up, "I need to get her into my car."

"Here let me help you," Mike reached out helping the brunette stand, "Which one is your car?"

Amelia looked up at him for the first time, and she felt as if butterflies had just fluttered in her chest. _What the fuck?_ She asked herself as she peered into his the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

"The … The… The red convertible over there," She pointed towards the car as she stuttered the words out, "The door is unlocked." She broke eye contact immediately reaching back down trying to collect the contents of her purse which were all over the pavement.

Curiosity won out however, and she watched as the stranger helped Donna over to the car placing her in the passenger side, even putting her seat belt on. She blushed slightly when his gaze turned back to her, and he began making a path straight for her. Hastily she attempted to pick up the items even quicker.

Mike stood over her for a moment looking down at the shit scattered all over the pavement, unsure if that thing she was carrying had been a purse or trash can. His experience was so limited with women except for fucking them, what the hell did he know. Bending down in front of her he began to help pick up the objects, stopping for a moment when his fingers rested on a small zip lock of weed. A wry smile crossed his face, perhaps she wasn't that innocent.

"Oh…. "Amelia laughed nervously as he handed her the baggy his greens eyes sparkling at her.

"HEY FUCK HEAD!" Aiden's loud voice echoed into the parking lot along with the sound of his boots pounding upon the black pavement, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"

Aiden immediately reached down with his hand jerking Amelia to a standing position harder than intended, placing her protectively behind him. The image of this guy they called the 'Savage' practically fucking a girl that looked just like Amelia in front of him a few days prior played in his mind over, and over. The scene had continued to disturb him thorough out the remainder of their stay in Reno. The fuck head seemed to be with a different girl every night, all of them had been blonde, and to Aiden each one of them had looked like fucking Amelia.

Mike stood up slowly coming face to face with Aiden, who he personally though looked like a pretty boy punk with his curly long hair. He didn't give a shit that he was part of the First Nine royalty, or that Lenny 'The Pimp' was his father. Mike looked at the girl standing behind him, wondering how he managed a piece of fine ass like her. She was clearly out of pretty boy's league, and he knew she was out of his league as well. _She's not entirely innocent_, he thought.

"You got a problem, man." Mike growled pausing intentionally to size him up, "Wait I mean boy, you got a problem _boy_?" He glared at him growing tired of his bullshit already.

"Yeah, I got a problem with you touching my girl, fucko," Aiden shot back his dark eyes glaring hard, not missing the fucker calling him a _boy._

"Your girl, you say?" Mike chuckled as he spoke the words, "I don't see your name on her,"

"Mother fucker," Opie muttered the words as he watched the scene unfold from the club house doorway, "We got a huge problem brewing in the parking lot." He called into the club house.

Opie stepped out immediately his long strides delivering him beside Aiden in no time, he glanced over at Amelia who looked bewildered, as huge tears streamed down her face. He immediately noticed even though she was behind Aiden, he was still holding her arm tight.

"Aiden, man let go of Amelia's arm," Opie raised his voice when Aiden didn't acknowledge him," AIDEN, let go of her arm your hurting her."

When Aiden still refused to acknowledge him Opie reached out removing his hand from her delicate arm. The bruising from his finger tips already making an angry appearance on her porcelain toned flesh. It was only then that Aiden realized he had never loosened his grip on her instead tightening it as the asshole in front of him spoke each offensive word.

"Amelia, baby … shit." Aiden turned his attention from the dickhead for the first time.

"Aww look at the little SAMCRO pretty boy, got a problem with blowing his top? You got the same problem in other areas, you know the ladies grow impatient with that shit, _blowing to soon_ that is … " Mike spit out the words sarcastically adding a laugh to match.

Aiden could only see Red, not only was the scene from Reno playing in his head, but walking out of the clubhouse door to see him near his girl, and then his bullshit comments. _Mother fucker_, he thought, _I will show you blowing my top. _Reaching into his leather he pulled out his gun pointing it to the insulting fucker's forehead.

Mike watched the pretty boy's body language as he spoke the last words about _blowing too soon_, a smirk crossed his face as he saw him reach for his gun. Immediately he pulled his trusty Sig out pointing it straight at pretty boy's forehead, his draw just a few seconds faster. _You would have been dead fucker. _

"AIDEN!" Amelia screamed from behind him in shock.

"Get her inside now!" Opie yelled at one of the prospects standing to the side watching the show, he gazed over at Donna who was watching from the car, hoping she could read his eyes to stay where she was.

Gemma entered the parking lot taking Amelia in her arms as the prospect brought her over.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" She looked down to see that her arm which was already swollen, and bruised. Glaring harshly at the stranger pointing a gun at Aiden's head, Gemma assumed the fucker had bruised up Amelia, and Aiden was sorting shit out.

"What's going on?" Tara stepped out of the doorway letting out a shriek as she saw Aiden and another man in the parking lot having some sort of face off with guns. She reached out to stop Jax as he flew past her, but her fingers slipped from the leather cut he was wearing.

"Mike put the gun down now!" The SAMREN Presidents voice commanded as he walked up behind Aiden.

"Same goes for you, Aiden!" Clay spoke his voice full of agitation; he needed the SAMREN clubs help with the Mayan shit.

Sure SAMREN was obligated to help regardless, but in his experience better assistance was offered when there was good blood flowing among the members.

He took in a deep breath, fucking Aiden was out of control with this girl it was time he had a reality check. Clay thought for a moment thinking perhaps he should give all three young men a reality check. Remind them that the brotherhood was their priority not pussy, although Clay had to admit the young men all had some fine tender pussy in their midst. _God Damn I love young tender pussy,_ he thought.

"What the fuck?" Jax blurted out as he strutted up, his eyes shifted from Aiden to his step dad who shot him a look to be quiet.

Both men lowered their guns, but the stares of hatred continued as they stood glaring at one another.

"Ok, shows over," Clay chuckled heartily in a feeble attempt to make out as if nothing had occurred, "Everyone go grab a drink inside, and hey it's a party grab a little pussy too." He bellowed out the words, flashing a cheeky smirk.

"Clay…." Jax began to speak.

"Same for you, Son, go get a drink, and enjoy that girl of yours." He peered at him for a moment with an expression that clearly said _don't question me_, "Opie, get Amelia's arm looked at, and then drive her home with Donna. Have someone follow you in the van."

"Sure thing," Opie turned with Jax heading towards the clubhouse, not surprised the two men had faced off, remembering the odd questions Aiden had asked at the SAMREN clubhouse that weekend. He knew something about the guy disturbed Aiden.

"You two," Clay growled at Aiden and Mike, "The Chapel, NOW!"

"Are you sure you like it, baby?" Tara breathed out the words, her mind intoxicated from a combination of the weed, booze, and Jax's lips on the delicate curvature of her back as they lay naked upon the bed in the apartment of the clubhouse.

"Darlin' I love it," He spoke the words his warm breath against her flesh.

"I just wanted you to know, I am all yours, that I belong to you, and only you, Jax Teller." Tara's body sang out in pleasure as his lips moved effortlessly upon her flesh.

Tara could feel the weight of him from behind her as he slipped his arm underneath her abdomen raising her up. She rested the palms of her hands flat for a moment before grasping at the sheet below, as her knees dug into the mattress.

Jax's finger tips firmly grasp the sides of her hips as he wasted no time plunging into the wetness that throbbed around him. He let how a growl of satisfaction as she clenched tightly around him.

A loud moan escaped Tara's lips as he filled her completely. She could feel him growing inside of her the sensation pulsating through her very being.

Jax stopped for a moment as she continued to tighten around him, feeling as if he had no control over his own body he closed his eyes for a moment. Slowly opening them he peered down at her fine ass as he rested inside of her. Squeezing his hands he allowed himself the luxury of caressing the cheeks of her ass once again.

"You see," He bent over slightly, pressing the weight of his chest onto her back, the action resulting in him being pushed even deeper into her. She moaned again loudly the sound almost a growl. "Every time I make love to you like this, I can look down at it, and know you are mine." He breathed the words against her, "Make no mistake Tara Knowles you are mine, forever" Jax remained still for a moment as his last words lingered in the air between them before lifting his weight off of her.

"Jax ….." Tara breathed out, her body as well as her senses consumed with him.

Jax dug the pads of his fingers into her hips even deeper, smirking slightly at the gasp Tara released, pausing only for a moment more to look down at the tattoo before he began to plunge himself into her over and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

New Characters:

Hannah Marshall ~ Face Character ~ Natalie Portman

David Hale ~ Face Character ~ Taylor Sheridan

Jason Johnson ~ Face Character ~ Kerr Smith

Suzanne White ~ Face Character ~ Selma Blair

Chapter V

{Charming, May 25, 1995} Jax leaned up against the seat of his Harley watching the main door of the high school anxiously waiting for Tara to emerge from the double doors. The last day of school had finally arrived, and he knew she was eager to have a few months of freedom. Since Tara was only close to their group many surrounding her didn't realize she was a perfectionist in several areas of her life. One of those areas was the grade department, Tara spent countless nights with books scattered over her bed, Jax's bed, and the clubhouse bed, always diligent with her precious time so no area was neglected. He admired her for the effort knowing there was no way he would ever be able to maintain her daily schedule, and a 4.0 GPA. Shit he had barely passed most of his exams with a C average. Jax Teller wasn't an ignorant individual by any means but unlike Aiden book smart grades didn't come easy to him, he was more of a hand on type of guy. Aiden had the luxury of being both hands on and naturally book smart. Opie was more like him more like Jax books didn't do him much good.

Allowing his eyes to wonder around the well manicured grounds of the campus, Jax knew he didn't miss the high school scene one damned bit. The endless cackle and giggles from the bitches walking past was enough to make him come to that realization at record speed. He was content with his decision to drop out at the beginning of the school year, and obtain his GED. Jax like Aiden had originally planned to drop before the school year had begun; his parents were willing to sign the necessary papers since he wasn't the legal age to make the decision on his own. He was grateful to the big man upstairs, Buddha, kismet whoever, or whatever in the fuck was responsible for the twist of fate that had resulted in him starting the school year. If he had not, it was very possible his path might not have crossed with Tara's. Jax couldn't imagine what that would look like, their paths never crossing.

His attention turned back to the double doors just as two of the most popular girls on campus passed in front of his bike. He recognized the longer haired, brown eyed brunette as Hannah Marshall, girlfriend of the football captain. The friend in tow was Suzanne White, the cheerleading captain and girlfriend of the quarter back, who was also best friends with the football captain. They all traveled in a confusing cluster fuck that was often a headache to keep up with since they played musical chairs with their relationships when bored. The incestuous socialite cluster fuck was what they called them around the MC, because when they got bored with one another they just rotated around.

They all got bored a lot, the music playing to walk around and pick a new chair, more than it remained stopped. Jax supposed some could argue the MC had its own version of this game as well. There was one exception to the socialite chair rotation, Hannah and the Captain she was just too good for that kind of shit in more ways than one.

Jax huffed crossing his arms not understanding what a girl like Hannah saw in David Hale. It was no secret to anyone that he fucked around on her at every opportunity that presented itself, even with her best friend the cheerleader who stood so close by her side. The old saying, "_keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer_" certainly applied to the Charming socialite group. Jax gave her friend a look of disgust, Suzanne was tossed about more than the football on the field. In some ways she worse than the Croweaters that hung around the MC, Jax shook his head knowing they were treated with more respect than Suzanne got, and that was pretty damn sad. He always found it amazing these were the very people that judged the MC for their life style, when their own moral zip code wasn't much better, just different numbers.

Once upon a time Hale had been childhood friends with Jax, Opie, and Aiden, but now there was nothing but tension between them that often ended with fist flying. A coy smirk crossed Jax's face as he recalled the last altercation outside of the football stadium. Ms. Cheerleader was actually in on that one caught with her knickers down around her ankles when the Princely threesome had tapped on the window of Jason's Porsche that was parked discreetly out of sight. Suzanne did have a nice set of tits he would give her that.

The coy smirk grew upon his face as he thought about what a couple of real pussies Hale and Johnson were. When they all fought last Jax had make his feelings for Jason clear as mud by rubbing his face along the dusty path outside the football stadium. Hale showed up unexpectedly with Hannah in tow thinking he was going to man him up, and ended up with his own face as well as his ass covered in dust from being knocked out. Jax's only regret was that Hannah had been present to see the whole scene unfold.

The SAMCRO Princely Trio often joked that Hale and Johnson were chummy for each other dropping the soap in the shower stales, taking turns picking it up. Jax didn't care for either of them but out of the two he despised Hale the most. When he started dating Hannah the tension only escalated further. Everything about him screamed _Hello my name is cocky ass. _Hale thought he was king shit of Charming High since his family was not only floating in money, but also holding several official political titles.

Hannah wasn't so bad, except for the fact she hung around Hale and his robotic idiots. She was a lifelong resident of Charming. She liked to float about with an air of prissiness better than you bullshit swirling around her, but Jax knew better. The real Hannah was kind, generous, and had a good heart. Other than Amelia, her family was probably the next in line on the Forbes Charming list of rich and wealthy, followed closely by the Hale family. In the old days though you never would have known this about her, she had kept herself pretty grounded and real, until Hale arrived on the scene anyway.

His mouth curved to a smile as he watched Hannah. Despite the higher social standing, Gemma was friends with her mother. They had even been friends once upon a time before Gemma flew the coup to ride the whirlwind with JT. Hannah's mother had always preferred men with a healthy pocket book, and Gemma well pocket books didn't impress her much in those days. Even though they had chosen different paths the two women had reconnected, and remained friends when Gemma returned to Charming pregnant with Jax. To everyone's surprise Hannah's mother became pregnant shortly after Gemma's return to Charming, quickly marrying her much older Fiancé Peter Marshall in one of the most elaborate weddings the town had ever seen. Gemma had even been one of the bride's maids, proudly showing her baby bump in front of the town at the altar.

As a result of the friendship Jax had actually grown up around Hannah, shit they even had pictures of them rolling around on the same baby blanket together. The embarrassing type of shit that mothers, even Gemma, tended to pull out and show everyone as the most inopportune times. He recalled many scolding's he had received from Gem for teasing the young girl until she would cry. Oh, and then there was the time he had tied her long braided pig tails into tight knots. That shit had not been well received by either mother. He smirked as Hannah passed by glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Hannah, "Jax flashed his best panty dropping cheeky smirk her way, followed by the famous Jax Teller brow arch, "How you been doing, Darlin'?" He intentionally allowed _darlin' _to roll off his tongue as if he were using a sexual innuendo, knowing that really got her on edge. Jax had always loved getting Hannah on edge.

Hannah peered over at Jax leaning against his bike. She paused for a moment to ensure her emotions were in check before giving him a very polished formal smile. Inside her smile was bright as sunshine at seeing him, but she was careful not to let the bright smile she felt on the inside surface to the exterior. Inhaling deeply she refrained from speaking immediately afraid her voice might be a traitor and give away her excitement. Hannah had not seen Jackson much since he had dropped out of school. She had often gone over to his house at night to help with his school subjects, but since he had dropped out and obtained his GED, she knew the visits would only look suggestive. Plus he was dating that overly possessive Tara Knowles. Everyone knew that crazy bitch had laid claws in him so deep, claiming him like he was some sort of gold strike. Her possessiveness was way out of control. Hannah didn't think much of Tara Knowles, not because she was poor, but because she felt Tara wasn't good for Jackson. She had watched them from afar and was fearful Tara would only create an ever more destructive path for Jackson than he was already on.

Trying to prevent her eyes from roaming over his handsome features which seemed to grow more breathtaking each time she saw him; she diverted them to the ground for a moment. Hannah could feel her cheeks growing warm, and prayed they wouldn't look blushed. She had, had raging crush on Jackson Teller since they were children but had never acted on it, and kept it buried deep within her. Hannah was thankful it was her secret, and no one was aware of her deep dark secret.

Unfortunate for Hannah her crush on Jax Teller wasn't buried as deep as she thought. Her feelings were common knowledge to many. Those that had been around them since childhood Gemma, Clay, her mother, Opie, and Aiden all knew she had a crush on Jax, and to the on lookers it appeared Jax had a little infatuation with her as well. They were known for their childhood bicker fest, which for those surrounding them had always extremely entertaining.

Opie was never fooled by either of them bitching about the other, and saw their cat and mouse game a mile away. He had spent countless hours encouraging Jax to ask the girl out, but he never did. He even mentioned it to Gemma once who told him it was best to leave them as is and not push anything. Then Tara arrived on the scene, game over.

"I am doing fine, Jackson," She replied in a polite tone with what she knew was the perfect smile having spent hours perfecting it in front of her bedroom mirror.

Jax intentionally allowed his eyes to roam her body not trying to hide the fact, as he reached inside in his leather cut to fish out a cigarette, and the Zippo lighter with a crow engraved upon the side. The lighter had once belonged to his father, JT.

"You're lookin' real _fine_, Hannah." He winked at her playfully as he placed the cigarette to this mouth flicking the lighter. Jax normally like his women a little curvier but Hannah would definitely be the exception to his curvy rule.

"Well, thank you Jackson," She replied feeling her cheeks growing warm at his words, "I will be sure to let David know you said so." Her tone dripped with the mixture of sarcasm and innocence she was famous for.

"You do that, Darlin'" Jax smirked back at her.

"Jax…." Tara approached the scene not even trying to conceal the irritation in her voice, her eyes immediately shifting over to the girls until they focused on Hannah.

Tara hated her, hated everything about her, and she knew if the circumstances ever presented themselves right she would attempt to make a move on Jax. She knew about their childhood friendship, and like everyone else she saw through the brother, and sister bicker festivals that often occurred. Tara missed having Jax in the hallways of the school, but in a way it was a relief because it had created a distance in his friendship with Hannah.

"Tara, Hello, feels like we haven't seen each other in ages," Hannah paused to flash another well practiced smile before proceeding, "We must get together one day for lunch, when you aren't serving the customers at the diner of course."

Tara eyes narrowed with hatred for the young girl, knowing she wouldn't even be giving her the time of day if she weren't dating Jax. She never had before; even now if Jax wasn't present it was as if Tara were transparent. Hannah had just passed her in the hallway earlier that very day and she sure in the fuck didn't bother to say hello. Much less invite her to lunch, when she wasn't serving the customers of course. _Fucking hateful bitch!_ She cringed every time the name _Jackson _rolled off her lips. Everyone else around called him Jax except her, as if she had some sort of special privileges to him that no one else did. _Fucking gash whore! _Tara's lips curved to smile in response to Hannah only because of the image projected through her mind of bashing Hannah's face off the pavement.

"We better get over to the football field you know with this being the last day of school there is much to be done," She tilted her head to the side very deliberating directing her attention solely towards Jax, "Will any of you be joining us for the bonfire party?" There was a hint of eagerness that escaped the protective barrier she prayed no one else picked up on.

"Naw, darlin' got our own private festivities going on tonight," Jax had picked up on a certain eagerness in her voice that perhaps he would be making an appearance, he _knew_ she liked him.

"Well, let's not be strangers over the summer," She continued to smile sweetly ignoring the look of hatred being cast upon her by Tara as she turned with her friend heading towards the football field. Only once she was out of sight did she allow a sigh of relief to overtake her and let the guard down she had been projecting.

_Damn Tara Knowles_ she thought to herself. She looked ahead to the football field as they walked disgusted. Deep down Hannah had to admit that Tara wasn't entirely the problem with Jackson Teller. They had grown up together but now everything was so confusing. When they had been younger it was almost as if their mothers had encouraged the friendship between them, and now that they were older it was almost opposite. The two women almost seemed to discourage them from spending time together. Hannah had chalked it up to being the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the area. She knew that with wealth came certain expectations. One of those expectations was dating the right boy, and while Jackson had been just fine for a childhood friend, he was not what her family considered dating material. David Hale however was perfect from the box seats her parents were watching her from.

She rolled her eyes thinking if they only knew what a pervert he truly was they would be revolted. Fighting off his unwelcome advances to push their relationship in directions she wasn't willing to go was exhausting. Glancing over at her friend Suzanne she felt grateful she was around, not for the friendship mind you, but the simple fact she was willing to swing her legs wide for David anytime. Suzanne's willingness to accommodate David allowed Hannah much needed time outs. He was enough to make a girl want to slit her wrist open. A heavy sigh left her as she thought about Amelia Tate. She knew last year had been rough for her but she wondered if Amelia knew how lucky she really was. She got away with dating one of the SAMCRO boys, and her mother stayed away most of the year. Sounded like heaven to Hannah. She envied her not being a puppet on the stage as the parents watched from box seats like the rest of them.

"What a fucking bitch," Tara hissed as the girl passed by them, "I would like to take a skate board to her face."

She could feel the anger coursing through her as the final words left her mouth. The way the girls flung themselves at Jax disgusted her. He was hers, and she would be damned if any of them got close enough to him to change that. When they had become intimate her eyes had been opened to so many things she had never seen before. One of them being the whores that were constantly hanging around Jax hoping for just a moment of his time, it drove her insane with jealousy. _He's mine bitches. _

"Damn, baby," Jax reached out with the spare helmet, "I think it's sexy as fuck when you are in the mood to brawl over me, darlin'."

"Sexy," Tara arched her brow as she repeated the word back to him, "You best not give me a reason to be kicking ass over you, Jax."

"Tara," Jax spoke her name softly as he reached out pulling her body into his, "You have nothing to worry about, trust me."

"She likes you, Jax, oh wait _Jackson._" Tara could feel her annoyance building over the situation as she let out a deep breath that almost sounded like a groan of agony. Loving him was not easy because everyone wanted him. They wanted her Jax and he was hers, all hers.

She loved Jax but he really pissed her off sometimes. He could be so damned blind, she paused for a moment wondering if he was blind or just playing stupid. Tara honesty believed in her heart when it came to Hannah he was playing stupid. Shit the whole town knew she had a crush on him, how could he not know. Deep down she knew Jax cared for her in some strange way.

"The writing is clearly in jumbo print on the large wall in the middle of Charming High for all to see, Hannah Marshall likes Jackson Teller as more than a childhood friend." Tara crossed her arms as a pout formed on her lips.

"Hannah? No, she's just friendly like that with everyone. We grew up together and stuff that's all." Jax placed his black sunglasses on his face in hasty manner to hide his eyes from Tara. Turning almost as hastily to mount his bike and get the fuck out of the parking lot.

He knew Tara had been right Hannah did _like_ him. He _liked_ her. She always had liked him, but just wouldn't admit it to herself or him for whatever reason. He didn't share the fact with Tara that he had chased her skirt for years, until finally reaching the point of exhaustion. He really liked her but it finally got so frustrating he couldn't be bothered with her anymore.

Just a few short weeks later Tara Knowles had entered his life, and he couldn't see himself being with anyone else. What they had was some kind of forever shit, scary as hell forever shit, couldn't breathe without one another forever shit, but definitely forever. A partial smile formed as he felt Tara sit behind him on the bike wrapping her delicate arms tightly around his waist, almost possessively. He reached down touching her hands that were joined together around him, her fingers interlaced. The warmth of her flesh alone calling out to him, _Christ I love her. _

"Tara, I love you," The words were just a mumble as he cradled her intertwined hands underneath his. He could feel that familiar stirring of excitement deep within him as he inhaled deeply, the smell of her perfume permeating the air around him.

Tara leaned into Jax as she heard the faint words drift from his lips. She closed her eyes for a moment envisioning their future; she could see nothing but his face. He was her future, he was her everything. He's mine, she thought again as her eyes opened.

"Jax, I love you, I really do," The words were just a gentle hum drifting in the wind that gently caressed them as it breezed past.

Squeezing her hands once more, Jax reached up to start the engine of the bike, a certain peace and contentment washed over him as he speed out of the parking lot, his woman Tara, on the back of his bike, grasping him tightly.

"Is this the last of it?" Opie asked as he reached down with his massive arms to pick up the box of supplies sitting next to the front door of Amelia's house. "You know we are only going for a couple of days," He added before walking towards his father's truck that they had borrowed for the weekend.

"I know that," Amelia quickly followed behind him, "But it's not as if there is a store close by we can pop into once we arrive. Why not be prepared with all the essentials that are needed for a good camping experience."

"Ok, first of all _A_ true camping takes place in a tent, outdoors not in a cabin with electricity, running water, and a bathroom. Second how important is something _this_ to survival in the wilderness? " Opie reached into the box holding up three packages of unopened black elastic hair ties.

"We are putting up tents around the cabin; doesn't that count as camping in a way, Opie?" She reached out snatching the packages from him his hands placing them back in the box. She paused for a moment wondering how they got in the food box to begin with. _Christ I hope nothing else got into the food box that was meant for my bag,_ she shifted nervously at the thought.

"I'll have you know a woman being able to pull her hair back when she needs is very important, Opie Winston," She tilted her head giving him a sassy look before continuing, "You can't just use any old thing to pull your hair back, these hair ties have to be covered in this fabric to prevent the hair from being damaged."

Opie stood with his mouth partially open, he liked Amelia he truly did but he was so grateful she was Aiden's to deal with, and not his. Christ he thought she must be good in bed he couldn't imagine having to deal with all her girlie shit 24/7. Prime example what the fuck difference did a hair tie make? Christ when he felt like pulling his hair back he just grabbed a god damned rubber band. Fabric covered hair tie, fucking rubber band, shit what the hell difference did it all that make. He could already feel his head throbbing as he lowered the box into the bed of the truck; just as the roar of two Harleys entered the driveway. _Thank fuck the Calvary is here. _

Amelia looked toward the rumble of the engines with a brilliant smile on her face as Aiden followed by Jax with Tara in tow rolled up the long driveway towards them. She hadn't seen Aiden in several days, or the other boys for that matter they had been off on club business as they called it. The cycle had been going on for a few weeks now. Home for a day or so out again for several days, and she had missed him immensely. Running toward him as he walked from his already parked bike she jumped into his arms.

"Hey baby," She spoke the words breathlessly against his lips before gently lowering her mouth to his.

Aiden breathed in with a sigh of relief as he held her in his arms, her soft, moist lips brushing against his. The last few days had been bloody; he had washed his hands a hundred times but still felt as if they were stained. The end result, which was the Mayan's backing the fuck off them, had made it well worth the gruesome acts that had occurred. To Aiden one of the best things about a peace treaty being reached with the Mayans was that the SAMREN Charter heading back to Reno tomorrow morning. He was ready for them to leave, he paused for a moment knowing that wasn't entirely true, it wasn't the entire charter he minded having around. He was however grateful that Fucko was leaving Charming, and hopefully not returning anytime soon, and if that meant not seeing the other Reno brothers then so be it. _Adios Fucko!_

Clay and Piney known past several days had been bloody ones even for the seasoned members. The fact that the boys were still young hadn't entirely eluded them. Piney had suggested to Clay they be allowed to just be young men for a few days after all the blood that had flowed upon the ground. He remembered how it was when he and JT were young, serving the country in Vietnam. Those young years you never got back. Some things left permanent stains that couldn't be removed. Surprisingly Clay had agreed with his VP for once and rewarded each of them with a few days to just have fun with the girls, no club or worries he had told them. Even insisting they leave their cuts at home, be normal he had said. Piney had handed Opie the keys to the cabin, and his truck, suggesting they go up there and blow off some much needed steam with the girls.

When the freedom was offered to them they decided to grab at it with both hands. Aiden had called up Amelia, and she had set Marie into motion obtaining everything they would need. Opie over with the truck to get it loaded so they could leave Charming and all the demands of the club behind for a few days.

"Great, not even on the road and the _A Team_ is at it, fuck I am not watching ya'll paw at one another all weekend." Opie leaned up against the truck shaking his head, his thoughts drifting to Donna who was finishing her packing. He was going to stop and pick her up on the way out of town. They had decided to drive the truck, and let Jax and Aiden take their bikes. He needed time alone with Donna anyway and the drive in the truck was perfect.

Jax and Tara burst out laughing at the ongoing banter that was nonstop between Aiden and Opie about his very public display of affection with Amelia. The usual response was given by Aiden as he flipped Opie off not even pausing from kissing Amelia. Opie turned his head to eye Jax.

"You have no room to laugh, brother" He eyed his friend with a knowing smirk upon his face; "You and Tara are running a close second place."

"Amelia, don't forget your bag up stairs honey." Marie called out from the massive double doors of the cathedral as she waved at the new arrivals with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Jesus Christ, another bag Amelia?" Opie eyes narrowed at her "Thought I had already loaded your bag in the back of the truck."

"It's just a small one it won't take up much room, Opie." Amelia lowered herself from Aiden's reluctant arms grabbing his hand leading him towards the doors to collect the final bag.

"Aiden, fuck we aren't going to have room for the other shit at this rate. I am not taking the god damned van." Opie arched his brow as he spoke his warning with a true parental tone.

Aiden pulled on Amelia's hand lightly turning her around to him, stepping close to her the need already gnawing at him. He hadn't been with her for days and it was making him feel truly insane.

"Baby, we are camping around the cabin you don't need that much stuff," Reaching out he brushed a lock of hair from her face, a broad smile crossing own as he looked at her.

"Just this one last small bag, please," She grinned at him her eyes twinkling as she leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"The bag is coming so get over the fuck over it, Opie." Aiden called out as her lips moved away from his ear, he smirked at Amelia as they disappeared into the house.

"What do you suppose is in the bag?" Tara inquired looking from Jax then to Opie.

"I don't even wanna to fuckin' go there." Opie stepped towards the house followed by the Jax and Tara.

"So, did hear about all the strange murders that have been taking place around Charming the last couple of weeks? My parents were really worried about allowing me to come, but they love Opie and he was able to convince them that it would be safe up here." Donna held the marshmallow towards the camp fire as she spoke the words.

Amelia reached out taking the joint from Tara that they had just lit. Inhaling deeply she closed her eyes for a moment before exhaling as she looked up at the night sky. The moon was full its light bursting through the darkness. The stars shown bright twinkling down at her as if they were winking. She could hear the sounds of the night coming alive all around her.

"No, I don't watch the news that shit is boring as fuck," Amelia plopped back on the blanket she was sitting upon continuing her exploration of the sky, "The only universe I give a shit about is the one that includes you guys and Aiden, the rest of it I could care less about."

"What type of murders, Donna?" Tara asked before placing the rolled joint to her lips once again inhaling deeply, she motioned towards Donna who declined immediately.

Donna had always been a little reserved about getting high, and drinking. Only occasionally partaking with the rest of them, Tara had noticed in the last few weeks though even the occasional indulgence had stopped. She eyed Donna closer, her gut kept telling her something was going on but she just couldn't place her finger on it. Tara had asked Amelia's her opinion a few days prior, after they had shared a girl's night together. Amelia was oblivious however, and had not noticed anything unusual about Donna over the last few weeks, other than the stomach virus that she couldn't seem to shake. Tara looked over at Donna a possibility entering her mind; quickly she discounted it knowing that it simply wasn't a plausible theory.

"Well, I heard it on the news, and then later my parents were talking about it. They have been finding these men beaten and tortured to death at various locations in Charming. It all started a couple of weeks ago. They said the torture was like something out of one of those horror movies. Really bad stuff, must be a sick minded individual that would do that don't you think?" Donna removed her marshmallow from the fire inspecting it closely before taking a small bite.

Amelia rose up from her blanket her eyes locked with Tara's for a moment before looking over at Donna.

"Did you say the murders started a couple of weeks ago, Donna?" Amelia looked over towards the boys who were crowded around passing a joint amongst them laughing heartily.

"Yes, my dad really feels it's probably some sort of gang activity. All of the men they found were Mexicans." She replied in a carefree manner returning her attention to the roasted marshmallow.

Amelia looked over at Aiden once again who hadn't been with her most of the nights over the last few weeks. Really since the night of the incident at the TM, when she had inquired he had been very vague replying it was club business. She had heard him mumbling to the others about a Mayan issue though.

One night he had shown up at the cathedral very shaken and heading straight for the bathroom not even stopping to kiss her. After an hour she had grown concerned walking into the bathroom picking up his t-shirt from the floor as he stood under the shower staring blankly at the tile wall. She could have sworn there was blood on it, but the dark coloring prevented being able to tell for sure. When he stepped out of the shower she had dropped the shirt quickly to the floor. He had collected the items abruptly and she had not seen the shirt again.

Tara watched Amelia as her face grew slightly pale at the words Donna had spoken; she knew what was going through her head. She looked over at the boys huddled around laughing; they were more carefree than Tara had seen them in weeks. That was one good thing about being around the clubhouse she could keep better track of what was really going on with Jax, not just what he decided to tell her. She knew that Aiden had forbid Amelia to be near the TM or clubhouse after the parking lot incident. Personally she thought it was a mistake for him to try and keep the two parts of his life so separate, but he hadn't asked her opinion on it so she hadn't offered.

"Hey lets go get some beers from the fridge inside," Tara looked over at Amelia as she spoke the words.

"Sure," Amelia muttered standing up almost as if she were a lifeless zombie following Tara towards the cabin entering the kitchen.

"It wasn't Aiden," Tara spoke the words casually as she reached inside the refrigerator. She knew her words were partially a lie knowing that he had shot one of the men in head. From what she had heard circulate around the TM it was more of a self defense thing. Kill or be killed.

"But if they were there ….." Amelia's face grew paler, "He … they were involved if they were there, Tara."

"Stop it, Amelia. Get your shit together." Tara spoke the words sternly and for a moment she felt as if she were Gemma Jr, "Listen, what I am going to tell you, you have to swear not to speak a word of it. Not around the guys and especially around Donna." She narrowed her eyes searching Amelia's as she waited for a response.

"Ok…." Amelia's words barely audible she felt unsure if she really wanted to hear what Tara had to say, already feeling as if she had heard more than she cared.

"That Reno guy, the one from the parking lot," Tara handed a few of the cold beers to Amelia as she continued, "The tortures they were him, well and Tig, but from what I hear circulating the really, really bad stuff was the Reno guy."

"You mean the guy, the one that helped me with, Donna?" Amelia shook her head in disbelief walking over the counter sitting the beers down, fearful they would slip from her numb fingers, "I … I don't believe that, he seemed nice. He wasn't much older than us. Tara you have to be wrong."

"Nice? Fuck he pulled a gun on your man," Tara looked at Amelia curiously wondering why she was taking up for a complete stranger, "How nice is that really? He pulled a gun on Aiden. Anyway I hear whispers he is pretty sorted."

Amelia attempted to process the words Tara spoken but her mind was cluttered and she could feel a headache building.

"What about Aiden?" She glared at Tara hard, "What have you heard about him? Has he killed someone, Tara?" She could hear her _voice_ raise an octave.

Tara caught off guard by Amelia's question could feel her face say the words her mouth did not. She cursed herself for the lack of control over her emotion. _Fuck me! Jax is going to be so pissed and Aiden also! _Tara hoped she didn't get herself banished from the clubhouse.

Amelia stood staring at Tara in shock; she didn't need a verbal confirmation from her, her face clearly showed she had heard whispers about Aiden. She thought back to the shirt on the bathroom floor.

"You girl needs some help," Aiden stepped into the kitchen smiling followed by Jax who was grinning from ear to ear.

Both smiles dropped as they looked from Amelia and then back at Tara. Glancing at each other with arched brows not sure what had just taken place between the two girls.

"Baby, are you ok?" Aiden approached Amelia and noticed she stepped back from him slightly almost as if she were scared.

"I am fine," Amelia looked down at the floor unable to make eye contact, "Just getting a headache, think I smoked a little too much, too quickly." She looked up offering a feeble smile that she could tell Aiden wasn't buying, "I just need some air…." Her voice quivered slightly as she slipped around him rushing to the front door of the cabin.

"What the fuck?" Jax spoke the words as he watched Amelia head to the door as if she were frightened, he turned his gaze back to Tara searching for an answer, "What the hell is going on?" He continued to eye her curiously as he asked the question.

"I'm….. I'm not sure she just started complaining of a headache," Tara eyed the floor nervously she could feel both guys glaring at her for a better answer.

"You feeling ok, baby?" Opie pulled Donnas' small frame into the curvature of his side as they sat in front of the campfire. He watched the flame as it danced around the circular area created by the large stones.

"We need to tell them soon." Donna whispered the words softly as she rested her head against Opie.

"Yeah, I know," Opie sighed knowing their news was definitely going to come as a huge surprise to their close knit group, "Let's tell them once we get back, maybe in a couple weeks." He brushed the top of her forehead with his lips.

Truthfully it wasn't just his friends that he wanted to give a little more time, but himself as well. Opie needed to digest the news that Donna was pregnant a while longer. He supposed he had realized it the night she was sick at the TM, he knew Gemma was aware immediately. Opie had actually sought her advice after Donna had confirmed what he already knew. Gemma had been her usual wonderful mama bear self offering Opie advice, but also listening to him. She had hugged him tight before he left that day reminding him regardless she was there for him and the club as well. She had also promised not to tell Jax until Opie and Donna were ready. He was truly grateful the club would be there, because he knew Donnas parents were going to hit the fucking roof when they found out. He knew the news would rock both of his brothers also.

"I love you, Donna," He peered down into her face as he spoke the words, the flickering flame of the fire silhouetting around her. His heart burst with love. She was the best part of him, he knew that.

"I love you, Opie," Donna looked into his eyes lost in them; she knew he tried to give the outward appearance to others that he was all rough, and gruff.

The real Opie though, the one she loved wasn't rough and gruff. He was like a big cuddly teddy bear with her. His heart was full of love for him, unconditional love. She was scared about being so young, but she was confident he would always love her, be there for her. She reached up to brush his lips with her own just as Amelia flew out the front door of the cabin, making sounds that to Donna sounded like uncontrolled sobs.

"Amelia?" Donna lifted her from around Opie.

"Hey, A?" Opie called out as she disappeared quickly into the trees surrounding the cabin. He was just about to stand to go after her when he saw Aiden burst out of the door. Opie immediately pointed his finger in the direction that Amelia had gone, the trees quickly concealing Aiden's frame as he ran towards her.

"Tara, babe I am not angry at you, but you have to understand what you hear at the clubhouse, you don't repeat that to anyone," Jax looked up at the ceiling a scowl crossing his face, he slowly lowered his head lifting his hand as he did to running his fingers through his blonde strands, "You have opened up a huge can of worms, baby. FUCK!" He shook his head looking at the ceiling again.

"I am sorry, Jax." Tara spoke the words in a humble manner as if she were a child being scolded.

Jax stood for a moment with his eyes closed unsure if he should remain in the kitchen or go help find Amelia and attempt to explain things to her. Opening his eyes he decided to remain in the kitchen and let Aiden attempt to handle her first. He couldn't pretend not to be concerned however he had seen the way she stepped back from Aiden, he had also seen the look of fear in her eyes. Not a good combination.

Jax looked Tara in the eyes he wasn't angry at her, it was his own fault for not explaining to her that she wasn't to discuss club whispers with Donna, and especially not Amelia. He knew Opie felt strongly about keeping Donna sheltered from the ugly side of the life, only wanting her to see and experience the good that the MC had to offer. Despite the hardships there was good in the MC. Jax knew from talking to Aiden he wanted to keep Amelia from it all. The good and the bad, he wanted her to be separated from it all. He actually thought Aiden's decision was not the correct avenue, unrealistic for the long haul, but it was his brothers' relationship and he had to respect what he wanted.

Tears began to well in Tara's eyes as she watched Jax stand before her in deep thought, she knew she had messed up and desperately wanted to fix her mistake. She made every attempt to hold back the tears, but finally a solitary drop escaped finding its way down her cheek. Then a dam broke and the flood began.

"Darlin' don't cry," Jax heart broke a little when he looked up to find tears flowing from Tara's eyes; he reached out pulling her into him.

"I'm sorry, Jax," Tara nuzzled her head into his chest, "Please don't be angry at me, I just can't take you being angry with me," her voice almost pleading with him the sobs now coming uncontrollably.

"Shhh… Shhh its ok Tara. I love you, baby. It's ok." He touched the top of her forehead with his lips before raising her face so he could look into her eyes.

This was so not what he had planned for their evening, and he suspected Aiden felt the same. _Shit!_ Life was so confusing lately one small fire would erupt, get stomped out and another would follow. Little did Jax know the small fires they were now all facing on a regular basis were just a preview to the full blown four alarm shit they would be facing in just a few short years.

He looked into Tara's eyes not knowing what he would do if she ever looked at him fearful as he had just seen Amelia look at Aiden. Cupping both his hands on each side of her face he gazed even deeper into her hazel colored eyes with his blue ones. He was unsure how long they remained entranced with one another, he just knew that when their lips touched a wave of relief flooded over him that they were balanced once more. The warmth they had created from that contact had righted anything that was not correct just seconds ago. He knew it was insane the feelings they had for one another. He knew it was a whirlwind that could very well tear them to shreds, but he didn't care. All he knew was he had to have her, be with her, breath her in, love her, he had no say, no option in the matter. Jax knew in his heart there was nothing Tara Knowles could ever do that would quench the fire of his undying love for her. Slowly he reached down picking her up into his arms not even speaking as he headed straight for the bedroom stopping only to kick the door, open and then closed behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

_For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." _

― _William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

_Note:Because this Chapter is a huge turning point for both stories posted to this site it will be placed in both books (chapter 6 Jax and Tara / Chapter 7 Amelia and Aiden). Duplicate chapters in these books however, will not occur in the future. Thank you for reading. _

{Charming, August 15, 1995}

The smell of grease and gasoline engulfed the garage as Jax stood next to the old bike working diligently. Too many people it was just a piece of junk, to Jax it was a forgotten master piece awaiting a rebirth. They were outlaws sure, but their 40 hour a week gig was garage mechanic, fixer uppers, and Jax Teller felt right at home with the smell of grease permeating the air. Most club members felt the same, and most worked at the TM doing one job or another, along with a few loyal friends of SAMCRO.

Jax tightened down the necessary bolts before stepping back wiping the black substance that was embedded into his hands, with the rag dangling from the pocket of his faded blue jeans. He reached out grabbing the can of soda sitting on the work bench close by taking a quick swig. Jax frowned as he swallowed the lukewarm bubbly fizz, he would have preferred a cold beer, but he knew that Clay would have his ass. During the established working hours it was not uncommon for customers to wonder on the lot, Clay; his step-dad had laid down the law for them all. No smoking anything that wasn't legal and no drinking in plain view during those times. For fuck sake if either was done out of sight don't forget to pop a damn breath mint in your mouth. They were outlaws no doubt about it but they were outlaws that needed to project the illusion that they were not outlaws for fine towns folks of Charming. The find folks of Charming needed to believe they were simply a motorcycle club that ran a garage. The illusion allowed them to coexist on a day to day basis. The illusion allowed the fine folks of Charming to turn the other cheek when necessary as well.

Lost in biker philosophy Jax returned to good old biker reality as Opie walked over pulling out one of the many red drawers of the tool box. His large hand rooting around obviously in search for something, what that something was Jax had no damn clue. The sound of screws, nuts and bolts clattered against the red metal drawer only stopping for moments as Opie's eyes inspected certain items.

"How's the blushing bride feeling?" Jax smiled as he looked at his lifelong friend.

Still unable to believe that Opie and Donna had gotten married a few weeks prior, much less that a baby was going to be born just in time for Christmas. Even though he had stood right beside him as the best man, the events seemed surreal. Jax was happy for his friend but he couldn't imagine being in Opies shoes. He couldn't envision himself shouldering the responsibility of fatherhood, husband, and provider, fuck he had his hands full just trying to balance the combustion he and Tara created every time they were close. Their love, passion, lust was unbridled and at times he felt as if he was suffocating from the smoke, dying a slow glorious death, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. Still the thought of what they had encompassing a bigger picture, one with him being a family man. _Christ how would that look, _he sighed for a moment running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Jax shifted his attention back to Opie watching the huge smile cross his best friend lips at the mention of Donna. Opie looked older to him than he had at the beginning of the summer. His stance, his demeanor it had all changed almost overnight. It was as if he had reached maturity, become a man. It was more than just his appearance; it was everything about him. Being married young, expecting a kid for others might have scared them shitless but Opie made it look good, he made it look like a walk in the park, a graceful walk.

"Donnas doing great," Opie looked up at a Jax as a gigantic smile formed across his face.

Opies mind drifted from the grease pit garage to the evening prior and he could feel his smile growing even larger. _Probably look like a God damn goof to my brother and I don't give a fuck_, he thought as the image of Donnas' body curled against his as they watched television on the sofa entered his mind. She had fallen asleep like that, her little body curved into his, each rise and fall of her chest felt like a wave of indescribable peace. Opie knew as he lay underneath Donna watching her for hours, what he held in his arms was a piece of heaven on earth, she was his angel. She had become the very thing that kept him grounded to what was good, what was pure and innocent. The only thing more breathtaking and mesmerizing to Opie had been the slight bump of her belly where their child was growing inside of her.

"We went to the doctor the other day, they said next visit we should be able to tell if it's a boy or girl. Can't wait to find out for sure," Images of what his son was going to look like filled Opies mind. He had felt in his gut from the beginning they would have a boy.

"Man, that's great," Jax reached in his pocket fishing out a package of cigarettes and his lighter.

"She's headed this direction in just a bit," Opie turned his gaze back to the tool box drawer, finally finding the item he had been searching for, "I think Tara will be with her, not suppose to tell you but they are fixing lunch and bringing it up. Girly surprise, ya know?" He chuckled lightly.

"Jesus Christ," Jax laughed, "Thanks for the warning brother, I will get the Tums ready."

"Hey, now Donnas a good little cook, great homemaker." Opie arched his brow to Jax in warning.

"Wasn't talking about Donna, Op," Jax smirked at him taking a deep drag off the cigarette before laying it in the ashtray and stepping back over to his own work.

The sound of the side door of the TM office opening and closing catching his attention as Aiden walked out heading towards the opened garage bay doors. Jax looked over noticing Gemma watching Aiden walk off for a moment from the window. Her eyes shifted to the garage and locked with Jax's for a moment, a loving look soften her features before she turned her back walking back to her desk. Jax loved Gemma. She had been keeping a protective eye on Aiden the last few weeks, her talk being the one that finally snapped him out of the drunken stupor. Jax had seen Gem do the same for many of the other club members, be their rock when they needed one the most. She was solid, everything an Ol' Lady should be and more, she set the bar for others to follow, and he was proud Gemma was his mom.

Aiden walked toward the garage doors his head pounding from the night before and he hoped the fucking handful of Tylenol he had downed started kicking in soon. Reaching into the inner pocket of his cut he pulled out his sunglasses to shield his dark brown eyes from the rays of sun that were beaming upon him.

"Yo, Aiden, brother where you off too?" Jax arched his brow.

"Already logged my hours for the week, its Friday gonna cut out a little early head into town for some lunch." Aiden ran his fingers through his curly brown hair.

"Well, you look pretty lover boy," Opie winked at him as he spoke the words, "What kind of fish is on the lunch menu brother?" The sound of Opie and Jax's laughter mingled together as they peered in Aiden direction waiting for his response.

Aiden gave the expected response, which was his middle finger in Opies direction as he shook his head and continued walking.

"Let me guess," Opie looked as if he were in deep thought as he stroked his beard, "The kind of fish that has her ass cheeks hanging out of a cheerleaders skirt, and a couple of pom pom in her hands." Opie let out another hearty blast, "Shit brother, never figured you for the pep squad type."

"Didn't figure myself for a lot of fuckin' shit that's gone on the last year, brother," The words escaped Aiden's lips before he could camouflage the bitter tone.

"Hey, brother nothing wrong with a little team spirit," Jax flashed Aiden a cheeky smirk in an attempt to lighten the mood he had heard in his brother's voice, "Just wrap that shit up, fuck knows Suzanne has spread a lot of team spirit around these parts."

Aiden gave both men a coy smirk, "Always do brother, maybe you should have given Op there the cover your stump before you hump speech."

The sound of Jax's laughter roared through the garage as Opie flipped Aiden off. Turning abruptly he arched his brow at Jax in warning. The warning fell flat only increasing the sound of laughter bellowing from Jax as they both watched Aiden mount his bike.

"Man, you better cut the laugher," Opie shot Jax another glare of warning, followed by a hearty chuckle as he returned his attention back to his work.

Donna stopped the truck at the entrance of the TM gate unrolling the window as Aiden's bike came to a stop beside them. Tara bent forward slightly so she could see Aiden from the passenger side.

"Hey, Aiden," Donna smiled brightly at him, "We brought lunch made enough for you also."

"Thanks babe, meetin' someone in town," Aiden smiled at Donna as he nodded at Tara.

The weeks following their return from the cabin had been rough. The air between Aiden and Tara had crackled with tension; after all she was responsible for slipping up and spreading clubhouse gossip to Amelia. Gossip which had resulted in Amelia leaving him, word circulated around the TM like a wild fire in a dry bush about what had occurred. Gemma had not even attempted to hide her outrage with Tara, cornering her immediately demanding a private discussion. The discussion had not been the take the girl under your wing bullshit Clay had hoped Gemma would provide. The discussion that had occurred in the TM office was very one sided, with only Gemma speaking as Tara stared with her eyes large and wide in fear. As far as Gemma was concerned Clays suggestion she take the young girl under her wing show her the ropes, was a fucked up suggestion that wasn't going to happen. Clay could kiss her ass, providing a nurturing tit for Tara Knowles to suck was never going to happen in her universe. Tara had emerged from the TM office looking as if she had been run over by a freight train. Gemma had stood in the doorway following the conversation, gloating and basking in the glow of her victory over Tara Knowles, her face reflecting for all to see she was and would always be the Fucking Queen of the MC.

As a result of the Gemma and Tara's discussion, tension had not only crackled between Aiden and Tara. There had been the faint sounds of tension crackling between Jax and Gemma. Never had he questioned any action his mother had taken before, but when Tara had appeared to him her face pale as a ghost, Jax went looking for an explanation. The result had been the sound of slightly raised voices behind the closed doors between mother and son. In the weeks that followed the waters had been a little turbulent. To onlookers Jax looked as if he was a dingy being flung around the rough sea. His love for both women so great he was unsure which he should tie off too for refuge and calm.

Even in his drunken stupor Aiden hated seeing his brother being blown around like a dead leaf in the autumn wind, and struck a bargain with Gemma. He promised to lay off the bottle and get his shit together if she would give Tara a little slack for her mistake. The Queen of the MC, being well the Queen of the MC, had ignored Aiden's request for a brief time. Determined that Tara would feel her wrath for as long as she saw fit, but ultimately Gemma agreed to let Tara have a pass but in return Aiden would indeed enter the land of the living again. She loved the boys and the men of the MC, to see their hearts breaking was as if her own was breaking as well. There wasn't anything Gemma Teller- Morrow wouldn't do for her boys, and that even included giving a cunt like Tara a one-time pass. She knew given enough rope eventually the young girl would hang herself, and when she did Gemma planned on being close by to yank it tight.

Aiden made his peace with her Tara as well. She was his brother's girl after all and well frankly regardless of how he tried to look at it Amelia had made her own decision. The decision hadn't been what she had promised him, which was to stick by his side, no running. That Amelia hadn't held up her promise wasn't Tara's fault as far as Aiden was concerned. At least that was the lie he tried to convince himself of once he was sober enough to even form a conclusion in his mind. He had also come to another conclusion that sooner or later it would have just been something else that sent Amelia packing. _Better now than later,_ f_uck her._ Even as the words flooded into his mind he knew his heart felt totally different. Deep down he knew if Amelia would just come back he would do anything possible to be with her. _Please come back, _the thought chanted in his mind despite his logical conclusions.

The emptiness began to pour into him as he sat on his bike beside Donna and Opies truck. He responded to the emptiness with the only defense mechanism that now worked for him other than looking down the neck of a bottle of Jim Beam. Aiden put up a wall in his mind to block the thoughts of Amelia.

"Well, be careful," Donna paused for a moment a gentle smile forming on her pink lips, "Remember our apartment this weekend we are cooking out. You are welcome to bring a friend if you like." She offered ignoring Tara's sigh.

"Yeah, I'll see ya then, running late." Aiden wasted no time as he sped from the gate out to the street to escape the uncomfortable conversation.

"Did you have to offer to let him bring a friend, Donna?" Tara sighed again plopping her head back on the old seat of the truck, "Shit he's probably going to bring Suzanne. You know she's a friend of fucking, Hannah's, fucking whores all over the damn place."

"Whoa wait a minute Suzanne White and Aiden?" Donna looked at her curiously before continuing, "Tara, listen in all fairness Hannah is not a whore. You know that, right? Now Suzanne…" Rarely saying an ill word about anyone Donna decided to leave her sentence unfinished.

Donna tried to wrap her mind around the fact that Aiden was seeing Suzanne. The whole town of Charming knew what a whore the head cheerleader was there was no delicate way to state that fact. Hannah unlike Suzanne was not a whore, a crush on Jax yeah she was guilty of that, but she was not guilty of being the town whore.

Tara let out an irritated huff at Donna's last comment. She loved Donna but she often found it irritating that she was one of those individuals always looking for the very best in everyone. Tara had to reluctantly admit that Donna was right. She hated Hannah's guts but she wasn't a whore. Calling her a whore just somehow made Tara feel slightly better, eased her jealousy over the childhood friend.

"Are you kidding me? You haven't heard about Suzanne and Aiden?" Tara's eyes grew wide forgetting her moment of irritation at her friend, "Honestly Donna you aren't going to become one of those Susie homemakers that loses touch with everything going on around her are you?

Donna laughed, "No, but I have been a little busy," She chuckled looking down at her belly which was starting to really show that she was pregnant.

The last few weeks since returning from the cabin had been a whirlwind for Donna, breaking the news to her parents, the wedding, the new apartment, and then the worry for her friends Aiden and Amelia. Donna had just been grateful Aiden wasn't locked in a room drunk, totally missing the Suzanne factor.

"Yeah, well this is what Jax told me …." Tara began to tell her the tale of how they had met.

{Charming, July 5, 1995}

_The wind felt good on his face and he realized how much he had missed the feeling of freedom the ride gave him. Aiden rode through the streets of Charming for the first time since returning from the cabin. The sad truth was he had been too drunk over the last several weeks to be anything but a passenger in a vehicle. He knew whispers had been going around the MC that he was becoming a Piney Jr. Since he had been sober for a solid week, well sober at least during the daytime, Tig had urged him to get on his bike and ride. It had been a good suggestion. Riding cleared his mind, made him forget his troubles and Aiden desperately needed to forget._

_A little over a month had passed, June was ending and July beginning and no one had heard from or seen Amelia Tate. Finally after remaining drunk for what seemed an eternity, Gemma, Tig, Clay and Chibs had decided it was tough love intervention time. They had each pulled him from his stupor back into day to day life, Gemma more so than any of them had accomplished this. His heart still ached for Amelia, but as each day passed it was as if she had just been a dream, a fools dream. A dream he should have never allowed himself the luxury of enjoying. He rolled up to the stop light reviving his engine as he sat there. _

"_Hey Aiden," The feminine coo drifted through the air, the smell of a familiar perfume, the same perfume that Amelia wore filling his senses. _

_Aiden glanced in the direction of the sweet aroma to notice a convertible full of Charming Highs most popular sitting next to him at the stop light. The voice and the aroma came from Suzanne White the head cheerleader sitting in the back seat, he only knew her in passing, and well they had interrupted some porn star worthy fucking between her and Jason Johnson a while back outside of the football stadium. Jax, Aiden and even Opie had all been in agreement she had some great tits. He peered over his sunglasses at the halter top she wore that allowed her cleavage to burst out as if they were overly inflated balloons. _

"_Hey there, Suzanne," Aiden gave her a wry smile, "What's up?" Aiden smirked knowing one thing that was getting up, his dick. _

"_Nothing much just same old boring summer bullshit," Suzanne leaned forward as she spoke the words giving him a better look of the cleavage she was so very proud of. _

"_How's Amelia doing Aiden?" The voice came from the driver seat where Hannah Marshall sat glaring at him from the rearview mirror in front of her, "I haven't seen her in a while. She's a very beautiful girl, and you two make a great couple." She turned back facing the stoplight, before peering again in the rearview mirror this time at her bitch in heat friend, hoping she take the hint and simmer down. She knew the famous Suzanne White tone "I want that" was being used as she spoke to Aiden. Hannah had heard it practiced by her friend many times. The word gash popped into her mind. _

"_Wouldn't know haven't seen her in weeks," Aiden answered flatly returning his full attention to Suzanne's cleavage. _

"_Oh, no have you two had a little falling out have you, Aiden?" Suzanne answered her voice dripping with fake concern "Is there anything I can do to help?" She smiled at him as she stressed the word help._

_Hannah looked in the rearview mirror once again as she commented rolling her eyes in disgust. Even though the world thought they were best friend she truly disliked her. In all honestly she truly disliked most of her popular friends finding them all fake and backstabbing. Hannah missed the youthful innocent days and the friendships from that time immensely. A sudden urge began building in her to clean house on her friendships and her relationship with David. _

_Aiden shrugged his shoulders as he continued to glare at her cleavage then into her face with a mischievous smile. He shifted on the seat of his bike shocked at how aroused he was. _

"_Maybe sometime I could go on a ride with you," Suzanne offered her own mischievous smile forming. _

"_Well, babe you're welcome to get on right now if you would like," Aiden smirked at her. _

_Hannah watched in horror as she jumped over the side of the car, before she even had time to protest or interject a reminder that David and Jason were waiting for them. The light turned green as Aiden helped Suzanne on the back of his bike and sped off. Hannah sat at the light for moment shaking head before a profound thought entered her mind that perhaps today was the day to clean house on her socialite life. _

"There they are," Opie nudged Jax as Donna and Tara approached the garage doors.

"Hey, boys we brought lunch," Donna walked up with the casserole dish in hand a look of accomplishment and pride on her face.

Jax had to admit the aroma coming from whatever Donna had prepared for them smelled pretty damn good.

"Here babe I'll take that for you," Opie reached down taking the dish from her brushing his lips against hers as he did.

"How you been babe," Jax moved towards Tara his arms wrapping around her immediately finding their favorite resting spot just above her delectable ass. He leaned in pressing his lips against hers, the uncontrollable urgency building immediately between them immediately.

"Better now baby," She returned his kiss her body aching for him. She could feel a surge of wetness that dampened her panties. Hers bodies response just from his lips. It had been that way since the beginning; anytime they were close her body responded readily, always yearning to be joined with his. Jax had told her it was the same for him as well.

"I'll be god damned," Opie spoke the words as he eyes wondered in the direction of the parking lot where a car had just parked next to his truck.

Tara, Donna and Jax looked up immediately to see what had captured Opies attention.

"Amelia," Tara shrieked in surprise as she let go of Jax running towards her friend.

Tara had felt horrible about what had transpired at the cabin. There hadn't been a day that passed since then that she hadn't thought about Amelia. They all missed her and like Aiden felt lost in a way, as if a piece of the puzzle was not present. After Aiden had begged Marie to tell him where Amelia was at, both Tara and Donna had begged Marie, the housekeeper aka surrogate mother, themselves for her location but she wouldn't budge. She had simply told them Amelia was safe and just needed time.

Donna quickly released Opie a smile of joy crossing her face as she ran towards Amelia as well.

Amelia watched as her friends approached a feeling of both joy and relief washed over her. She had truly been nervous to just show up at the TM, but since arriving back in Charming late the prior evening she had known it needed to be first on her list. She desperately wanted to make things right with Aiden again. Being away from him over the summer had made her realize just how much she loved and needed him. Even if that meant Aiden staying with the club until she turned 18. Quickly she ran towards her friends flinging her arms around, hugging them close to her.

Opie and Jax stood back arms crossed identically as they watched the scene unfold, matching broad smiles on their face as the three girls hugged in a circle giggling.

"Thank God she's back," Jax spoke the words with relief in his voice.

"What about the pep squad situation?" Opie arched his brow.

"Suzanne is just a fucking unofficial croweater. She will crawl on to her next conquest trust me, and if she doesn't I will push her along," Jax sat the wrench down wiping his hands once again.

"You're right man," Opie stroked his beard, "Aiden needs Amelia, once they talk shit will get hashed out right away. Guess we will be subjected to that good ole A team public display of affection once again." He sighed.

"I know man," Jax slapped him across the back knowingly; "I have missed their sickening bullshit also," He paused for a moment, "About time to get things back to normal around here."

The two men stepped out of the garage their strides matching as they headed towards the giggling girls, both ecstatic to hear the noise of their laughter.

"Darlin'" Jax stretched his arms out hugging Amelia, "Really good to see you back where you belong."

"Yeah, I agree," Opie hugged her next.

Amelia smiled at both of them. Her eyes looking back over at Donna still shocked that her friend was pregnant.

"Looks like I have missed a lot," Amelia smirked at Opie.

"Sorry we couldn't wait on the wedding, Amelia," Donna apologized sincerely, "As you can see time was of the essence."

Opie smiled reaching out rubbing her small belly, "She understands, baby."

Amelia blushed slightly at the sight at least now the mysterious stomach virus had been solved. She marveled at how truly beautiful they looked together. Her heart burst with happiness but was also filled with a longing. She knew she needed to see Aiden.

"Where's Aiden?" She smiled looking around not seeing his bike.

Donna and Tara looked to the boys to answer her question not wanting to say anything that would upset an already delicate situation.

"He's out on a run darlin'" Jax smiled as if everything was perfect, and to him everything was perfect now that Amelia was back. Suzanne was nothing more than a play thing passing Aiden's time he knew that. He was sure however that Amelia might not share his belief or understanding on the matter, and felt they should be reunited for Aiden to handle any details he thought were pertinent.

"Will he be back soon?" Amelia asked the tone revealing her disappointment.

"Probably won't see him until later," Jax replied, "I tell you what come have some lunch with us," Jax smiled nodding towards the TM. He knew even though Aiden was out with Suzanne he wouldn't be bringing her anywhere near the clubhouse. The clubhouse was one of the safest places for Amelia to be until they could locate Aiden, "If he doesn't show up by the time we are finished we will send out a search party for him." Jax continued to smile knowing a few private out of the way locations Aiden had frequented with casual fucks before Amelia. He would send some of the prospects out if he had too.

He looked over at Opie who he knew from his eye contact was reading his mind. Keep her busy and then if needed go search Aiden out to let him know she was back.

"Sounds good," Amelia walked towards the TM hugging her friends truly happy to be back in Charming.

"Jax are you sure we shouldn't have told her? I would have felt better if we could have kept her here until Aiden showed." Tara placed the helmet on her head as she mounted the bike taking the seat behind Jax wasting no time in clasping her arms tightly his waist.

"Naw babe, best to find Aiden and send him to her," Jax started the engine of the Harley wishing they could have kept Amelia detained at the TM until his return as well, "You will see once they have some time together everything else will work itself out. They just need time alone."

Tara assumed by time alone Jax meant in bed, and she figured he was probably right. If they could just reconnect again she really felt in her heart nothing else would matter. She had felt strongly if Amelia hadn't left the cabin so abruptly that night Aiden could have fixed things before the weekend was over. A feeling of guilt washed over her once again, she wished for nothing more than to be able to take back the conversation in the kitchen.

Jax pulled the bike forward stopping along side of Opie and Donna.

"Donna you ok on the back of that bike?" Jax winked at her.

"I am fine, soon I won't be able to ride much," Donna leaned in closer to Opie hugging her arms around his waist, "So, hush and let me enjoy myself." She winked at him playfully.

"Ain't nothing wrong with her being on the bike," Opie started the engine, "Shit, our mom's were straddling a bike up to the day before we popped out."

"Yeah, and look how we have turned out," Jax huffed.

"Look pretty good from where I am sitting, biker boy," Tara whispered in his ear.

Jax could feel himself growing hard just from the sound of her voice, "Let's find Aiden so we can get some real celebrations started," The smell of her, the rumble of his bike, fuck he needed to take her back inside the TM and get some instant relief before starting the search. He frowned knowing relief would have to wait. They needed to find Aiden sooner rather than later, the thought of Amelia seeing them together didn't paint a pretty picture in Jax's mind.

Amelia drove through the streets of Charming heading towards the cathedral the only way she knew how to travel, fast. Speeding for Amelia was the same sensation the boys got when they rode their bikes, all the problems of the world faded away. There was a certain release and freedom that washed over her as she strategically weaved her car in and out of traffic. To Amelia it was like a game of chess, each move determining the ultimate outcome.

The music blared out of the radio, as she sang along cheerfully, her long blonde hair whipped in the breeze. She was so lost in the moment; in the thought of seeing Aiden, Amelia almost missed his black Harley in the parking lot of the popular road side diner. A smile of excitement crossed her face as she quickly made a U-turn and headed back towards the parking lot.

Jumping out of the convertible not even bothering to lock it or put the top up Amelia burst through the glass door, the chime above announcing her arrival. The smell of fried foods immediately hitting her nostrils, her stomach rumbled for a moment reminding her it had been days since she had eaten much. She put the thought of food to the back of her mind. The only thing that mattered to her at that moment was locating Aiden; food would simply have to wait. Amelia could feel him close the need to touch him overwhelming her senses.

The friendly waitress behind the counter greeted her cheerfully asking if she would like a table, booth or bar seat, Amelia opened her mouth to reply when Aiden's voice float in the air. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks as the sound of him filled her senses, then came a sound she hadn't anticipated.

Tara looked over at the parking lot of the diner she worked at part-time as they sped past and immediately noticed the scene. Her hand slapped against the back of Jax's leather cut.

Jax felt Tara's hand on his back, he turned to glance over his shoulder, and that's when he saw them, the three of them in the diner parking lot. He could tell by the body language it wasn't good. _Jesus Christ!_ Pulling over on the easement and skidding to an abrupt stop he turned the bike back in the direction of the trio.

Opie saw Jax ahead pull over and make a U-turn just as Donna shouted in his ear to look over at the diner parking lot. He could feel the blood drain from his face as she saw Suzanne, Aiden and Amelia all out front. _God Damn it! _

Hannah Marshall drove along the streets of Charming lost in deep thought. She had heard Amelia Tate was back in town and had decided to go over and see her. Once upon a time they had been friends, not best friends, but friends none the less. She didn't know if she knew about Aiden and Suzanne yet, but she knew when Amelia did find out she was going to be crushed. She had watched them together and knew they loved each other. Being with Aiden was the only time Hannah could really recall Amelia truly happy.

She frowned momentarily as the image of Parker entered her mind. Parker Peterson was part of the elite group of football pricks. He was an honorary member along with David Hale, and Jason Johnson. They were the elite, All State Players, and they all liked bragging about their conquest with the girls as much as their touchdowns on the field. Parker had bragged about his supposed conquest of Amelia Tate, bragged so loudly she had gotten expelled from the private school they both attended. Bragged so loud the effects on Amelia had been very profound.

Hannah's mind drifted to Suzanne who had been hanging all over Aiden since that day at the red light. She hadn't been spending anytime with the head cheerleader since her brazen move. Hannah had even broken off her relationship with David when she arrived with the news that Suzanne wouldn't be joining them. Jason had been less than thrilled, David even less thrilled when Hannah informed him she had grown tired of the ignorant game of charades they were playing.

David had smugly told her leaving him was a huge mistake, a comment to which Hannah had replied with a _fuck you_, despite her formal upbringing. David had not bothered to call on her again, spending his summer beach side with Jason, the two of them brooding together, licking each other's wounds.

Needing to lighten the mood Hannah reached down to turn up the radio when she noticed Jax and Opies Harleys pulling into the diner parking lot with the girls on the back. She assumed they were just stopping in for a meal, sighing heavily she thought back to the caddy remark she had made to Tara months ago about getting together for lunch. Hannah knew she needed to apologize and try to make some sort of peace with her. As she watched them pull into the dusty parking lot her eye caught view of Amelia and Suzanne and even from a distance she could tell they were screaming at one another.

"You are nothing but a fucking whore!" Amelia shouted at Suzanne.

"I am a whore?" Suzanne smirked, "The story I heard about you two," She glanced from Amelia to Aiden and then back to Amelia before continuing, "was you fell into his bed within a few hours of meeting. How you convinced him of that virgin bullshit is beyond me. We all know you fucked Parker at that private school and got yourself kicked out as a result."

"You fucking bitch!" Amelia screamed, "That's not true!"

"Sure it's not. Everyone knows the Principle of the school walked and caught you both in the act. Heard he was fucking you in the locker room shower, shit at least I hold out for a bed." Suzanne's voice dripped with hatred and sarcasm as she spoke the words.

"That's enough!" Aiden stepped between the two girls turning to Suzanne first, his anger raging at both of them, but the need to defend Amelia honor overwhelmed him, cancelling out his anger for the moment, "I can assure you fucking Parker was full of shit, Suzanne!"

"Really, Aiden, you sure about that, sure your little virgin Amelia wasn't tainted goods when you got her?" Suzanne smiled vindictively Amelia's way.

"I am sure," Aiden could feel momentary absence of rage returning, "Go stand over by your car and wait for me," He spit the words out at her before turning back to face Amelia.

"Yeah, be a good little doggie and follow big bad biker boy's orders," Amelia hissed the words hatefully, the words that followed flowing from her mouth before she could stop them, "Congratulations Aiden, your doggie is very obedient, and how proud you must be. Hope you dipped her for fleas."

The words pissed him off as they left her mouth, but still he found himself searching her eyes for even the slightest glimmer of hope that they weren't over. He had been caught completely off guard when she walked over to the table glaring at them both as if her blues eyes were daggers. The feeling of joy from seeing her was immediately replaced with a feeling of doom as if he were falling into a pit of never ending darkness. _Fuck me! Just a little break is all I ask!_

"BASTARD," Amelia screamed at him, "You never loved me did you? I was just a …. a … a fucking play thing to you. A notch in your belt," She could feel the fury and hurt building in her.

"What the Fuck?" Aiden had never felt such a mixture of love and hate course though him in his entire life, "You disappear for months, no word, no phone call, nothing, not shit! You are a fucking selfish spoiled bitch, Amelia." He stood shocked at the last words that had left his mouth. _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? _A voice screamed inside of his core so hard it almost shook him.

Amelia stood stunned by his words, as if he had reached out and slapped her across the face. Reacting without thought Amelia extended her delicate hand, determined that she not be the only one who felt the sting of a slap upon their face. Her palm burned protest as the red mark began to appear on his flesh.

Aiden glared at her momentarily fury ripping through him, he had never hit a woman, but the temptation was so great to him at the moment his mouth watered. The thought quickly left him as another emotion consumed him, the urge to kiss her, make love to her. Reaching towards Amelia he pulled her angry body into his arms, the warmth of her presence, the smell of her so close ignited frenzy within him.

"No!" Amelia yelled as she pulled away, "Don't touch me, don't ever touch me again," Her eyes traveled over to Suzanne who stood smugly by her car watching them a look of victory upon her face.

Not willing to let the bitch see her cry Amelia quickly turned on her heel making a bee line towards her car. Aiden stood in shock unable to even react as she started the engine the dust flying into the air as she drove away.

"FUCK ME!" He screamed into the heavens as her car left the parking lot.

"You don't need her, baby," Suzanne crept up behind him hugging her lush body against his back allowing her hands to travel around his torso, "She doesn't deserve you," She cooed into his ear.

Tara and Donna stood paralyzed unable to wrap their minds around the scene that had just played out in front of them. Opie and Jax stood close by in a similar state, the hope they had felt for the couple earlier that day vanished, poof, gone, just as Amelia had been months ago.

"You are nothing but a two bit gash whore," The sound of Hannah's voice came from behind Tara and Donna as they watched her walk past them towards Suzanne.

"Excuse me?" Suzanne looked at Hannah as if she did not understand the words the young girl had spoken so clearly.

"I said you are a GASH WHORE!" Hannah stared at her sternly, "Does it need to be spelled out for you? G-A-S-H, W-H-O-R-E! Is that clear enough for you or shall I get a piece of paper and write it down?"

"Me?" Suzanne eyed her for a moment before allowing her gaze to drift Jax and Tara's direction, "What about you dear friend? The whole town knows you are dripping for Teller over there. Don't pull your holier than thou act with me," Suzanne hissed the words out at her as she stepped away from Aiden coming eye to eye with Hannah.

"I am not perfect, but I am not like you," Hannah stared at her intently, "My legs don't fly open like a Venus fly trap each time a prey flies by. You knew they were together, you knew they were in love but yet you jumped out of my car like a fucking whore at that red light."

"You know Hannah … perhaps if you would be more concerned about your own business, you could keep a man satisfied," Suzanne smirked before continuing, "Poor David, he told me what a cold fish you are, what a boring individual. Why according to him vanilla ice cream has more flavor."

Hannah looked at Suzanne with disgust, the shame washing over her that they had ever been within a close radius of one another. She felt even more shame at allowing David to woo her to run with his group of cronies in the first place. Hannah felt the rage stir within and to her it felt like a volcano about to erupt. She could feel her hands clenching forming tight fists and before she could contain the rage her right fist came into contact with Suzanne's nose.

Hannah could feel the give followed by the warmth of blood that immediately covered her hand as the chilling screams filled the air. She felt and heard the onlookers that were gazing at them both outside and inside the diner. Her knuckles began to ache and she could feel the swelling already setting in,  
despite the pain shooting through her hand, radiating up her arm, hitting Suzanne had felt good, it had felt damn good.

"You crazy bitch," Suzanne spit the words out through her pain, "You are finished with our group do you hear me?! Finished! When I am done with you, you will regret this, Hannah Marshall."

Hannah could only stare at the girl her hand now twitching to hit her again, despite the throbbing protest her swollen knuckles screamed at her.

"Get the hell out of here you bitch or you will have more problems than a fucked up nose," Tara's voice full of nothing but promise to fulfill her words as she stepped to the side of Hannah.

"You are kidding me right?" Suzanne looked at Tara in disbelief, "You do understand she wants…."

"Shut the FUCK UP!" Tara glared at her in rage as her eyes narrowed, "Get the hell out of here while you still can, or I swear to God I won't held responsible for my actions."

"Crazy bitches!" Suzanne spit out as she turned to make her way back to her car, "You all deserve each other," She glared in disgust at each of them.

Hannah stood beside Tara as Suzanne started her car exiting the parking lot. Slowly she turned to look Tara in the eyes. No words were spoken as their eyes locked and a certain truce was formed between the two girls. Would they ever be friends, Hannah didn't know, but she did know whatever had transpired was a good place to start.

Aiden closed his eyes for a moment crouching down grabbing his knees with his hands, his head pounding in response to the events of the last thirty minutes. _God damn it how did things every get so fucked up? _

"Brother," Opie placed his hand on Aiden's shoulder crouching down slightly, "Do you love her?"

Aiden peered up at Opie his dark eyes in agony, "Yes, Christ yes, I love her."

"Then put an end to this fuckin' shit once and for all, fix it man," Opie nodded his chin as he spoke the words, "Tell her you love her, tell her you love her until she listens. I don't care if it takes you the rest of your miserable fuckin' life. Go get your girl, brother."

Aiden stood up straight, his eyes saying a thank you to Opie that he didn't speak with words. For the first time in months he knew exactly what he needed to do, everything was clear, in his clarity he saw the one thing that mattered, and that one thing was Amelia. Quickly he walked over mounted his bike and started the engine taking off in the direction Amelia had disappeared determined he would take no less than a yes from her.

They all stood staring as Aiden disappeared out of sight, each looked to one another a long period of silence consuming them, a silence finally broken by Donna.

"Are they going to be ok?" Donna walked over to Opie her eyes shining hopefully.

"Yeah, baby they are going to be fine." Opie pulled her to him, lowering his head to her hair he breathed her in.

"Damn Hannah gonna have to start calling you slugger," Jax walked over to the girls standing together.

"And you baby, you were amazing." He winked at Tara.

"You need some ice for your hand," Tara glanced down at the Hannah's bruised swollen knuckles, "It might actually be broken."

"I'll be ok…." Hannah could feel the pain course through her now that the adrenaline rush was dissipating.

"Hey the least we could do is get you some ice," Opie smiled at Hannah, "Good to see you back to your old self," He winked at her.

"Hey lets all go in and have a coke or something while Tara fixes her up with some ice," Donna smiled, "Actually I have a huge craving for some ice cream. I mean as long as you think Aiden and Amelia will do ok without us."

"Baby, they are going to be locked up in that cathedral for a month straight I promise you," Opie winked, "Come on ya'll let's get that some Ice for slugger, and Ice cream for preggo." He turned nodding towards the diner door.

The unlikely set of five sat in the circular booth of the diner laughing as they recalled the look on Suzanne's face when Hannah's fist square in her face. The sounds of laughter were abruptly interrupted as the diner door crashed open the chimes ringing out in protest.

"What the hell?" Jax watched as at girl entered the diner and approached the counter her hands flailing around wildly as she spoke rapidly to the waitress behind the counter.

"Jax, what's happening," Tara asked as she watched the waitress Sally that she had worked plenty of shifts with turn quickly grabbing for the phone as the girl stood her face ashen in appearance.

"I'll be right back, darlin' " Jax brushed his lips upon Tara's forehead before stepping to the outside of the booth, Opie followed him forming up on his right side and they approached the diner counter together.

"What's going on?" Opie inquired.

"There's been a horrible wreck a few miles up the way," The girl responded in a panicked voice, "They are calling an ambulance, but I don't think the guy is alive. He came through the intersection so damned fast; the driver of the truck says he never even saw his bike."

Jax eyes locked with Opie neither spoke a word as they ran out of the door towards their own bikes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

{St. Thomas Hospital, Charming, August 16, 1995}

Tara sat in the rigid uncomfortable chair of the hospital waiting room; unable to take her eyes off Jax's muscular frame leaned up against the wall next to Opie, Clay and the rest of the SAMCRO crew. The entire MC wore the same somber expression upon their face. Aiden had been hit by a truck on his way to see Amelia and to describe the situation as bleak was being very optimistic. Tara allowed her eyes to roam to the chairs beside her that had been previously occupied by Hannah and Donna. She had barely noticed when they changed locations to be near Amelia who had burst through the glass doors of the Emergency Room less than an hour ago.

Amelia now sat completely flaccid like a ragdoll in the chair that Opie had lowered her too. Tara glanced at her briefly unable to maintain eye contact, her friends blue eyes looked almost dark and void. The timing of Amelia's arrival to the hospital, just like her arrival at the MC earlier had been most unfortunate. Time was not on any of their sides since her unexpected appearance at the TM.

Immediately upon her arrival the Doctor had emerged from the doors of the ER to explain the staff was doing everything possible to stabilize Aiden for a much needed surgery, but his future was unsure. As he began to speak of notifying the next of kin, shit had suddenly become real for them all. There had been no preparation for the words he had spoken in such a calm, professional tone. Even Jax had been taken so off guard from the words that he had, had to rely on the wall behind him for support as Opie reached out to grab Amelia. They all felt as if a gigantic truck plowed over them, just as it had Aiden in the intersection.

Tara desperately wanted to join Donna and Hannah in providing comfort to her friend but she couldn't. All she could do was remain in the shitty seat of the colorless waiting room with her eyes fixed like glue on Jax, feeling as if she took them off of him for a moment, he would slip away into the dark abyss. Slip away from her just as Aiden was slipping away from Amelia, and the thought petrified Tara. Jax Teller was like the precious oxygen needed for survival, without it, without him, she knew she would not survive for any length of time.

Clay rubbed his throbbing temples as he stood in the close knit cluster of his fellow brothers, "I think one of us should ride out to Stockton, Lenny deserves to hear this from us, not through some bullshit fuckin' prison grape vine of gossip."

"Clay's right, we owe him the respect of a face to face," Piney nodded in agreement as he spoke the words.

Agreement with the club President was becoming an even rarer occurrence than it had been just a few short months ago. Piney was finding more and more his words were falling on deaf ears, as his credibility with his brothers continued to be flushed further down the God damned toilet with each drunken binge. He knew he was on a downward spiral but was powerless to stop any of it. As he looked over at Jax leaned against the wall with a look of disbelief still on his face, Piney new the time was fast approaching for the seat to be filled by him.

"Aye, he is servin' time fur thes club, member of th' first nine, we owe heem 'at much" Chibs nodded lowering his eyes to the ground as he spoke the words.

"Yeah, man you're right," Tig replied his voice monotone, "I'll ride out with a couple of prospects, deliver the shitty damn news."

Opie looked over at Donna as the crew talked among themselves. The harsh cold words Aiden and Amelia had both spoken to one another earlier that day ringing through his mind. The recollection sent chills throughout his body, he honestly didn't know how Amelia would be able to move on if Aiden didn't survive. Opie knew he wouldn't be worth a shit if the last words he ever spoke to Donna weren't "_I love you"_. Even if his last words were loving he honestly didn't know how he would move on, how he would recover if such a loss ever occurred in his life. Opies heart clenched in his chest as the thought of losing her consumed him and he silently prayed that he would be taken first. Another chill ran over him, almost as if a gust of cool air had swirled around his body, the difference in temperature caused goose bumps to cover his flesh, and a sense of foreboding stirred within the depths of his soul. He felt as if a silent warning had just screamed out that this was just the tip of the iceberg of what was to come for them all. The words live by the sword die by the sword whirled though his subconscious like a tornado.

"Amelia, do you want me to call Marie?" Donna spoke the words softly to her friend who continued to stare blankly at the double doors of the ER where Aiden was being attended too.

Hannah looked at Donna shaking her head slightly when after several minutes no words were uttered from Amelia lips. Not knowing what to do for her they did the only thing they could and just remained sitting beside her in silence.

"Sweethearts," The sound of Gemma's familiar voice from behind covered them like a warm security blanket.

Donna rose immediately walking into her outstretched arms. Gemma hugged the young girl close as her eyes locked with Clays steel blue ones. The situation summed up for her with just his look, no words were needed. Eeriness overtook her for a moment and suddenly she was standing in the waiting room shortly after JT had been in a similar accident with a Semi-truck.

A flood of regret washed over her unexpectedly as the unwelcome memories continued to invade her. Gemma quickly shook the past from her mind knowing the past, had no place in the present. Sleeping dogs or in this case dead bones needed to remain buried, deeply buried.

Gemma took in a deep breath as she gazed over Donnas' delicate shoulder at Amelia. She had been pissed at her for breaking Aiden's heart in the first place, and felt she should have remained to hear him out regardless of the circumstances. So, he had killed someone in self defense, they were fucking outlaw bikers not damn choir boys for fuck sake. Aiden had been brutally honest with Amelia about many aspects of his life from the very beginning; Gemma knew that for a fact.

Running from the cabin had been weak and foolish on Amelia's part as far as Gemma was concerned, and she had told Clay just that when they had discussed it privately. She huffed as she thought of Clay's response, frankly she felt he had a weakness for young tight pussy, and loved seeing it hang around the MC, even if he wasn't permitted to touch it within the city limits of Charming. She had considered his response to her words a form of weakness as well when he brought up the fact that Amelia was young, urging Gemma to be a little more understanding and lend some guidance.

Age meant very little to Gemma and she viewed it as a cop out. In her mind, in her universe, what the fuck difference did age make? She had only been seventeen years old herself when she climbed on the back of JT's bike, and was knocked up just a few months later. Yet, Gemma Teller-Morrow had never failed to stand strong for the club, for her boys and what they stood for, even when her precious Thomas died. She despised it when people shut down from tragedy and considered it weak character. Women needed to strong in her opinion. Cry privately. A man, especially a man in the life was only as strong as the woman behind him as far as she was concerned.

Despite her annoyance with Amelia, she had hoped when she strolled onto the parking lot of the TM earlier they would work their shit out. Like Donna complimented Opie, Amelia complimented him in a way that was unique. Regardless of her cowardly actions at the cabin Amelia had brought certain changes about in Aiden that Gemma thought were not entirely bad. She felt if the girl would grow up and get the silver spoon out of her mouth, she had potential. She sighed deeply deciding to lay the blame upon the doorstep where it truly belonged, and that doorstep belonged to Tara Knowles.

Her eyes roamed from Amelia to Tara becoming narrowed and fixed. _Now there is a hopeless fucking case_, she thought as she allowed her eyes to glance from Tara to Jax. Tara was in no way princess to the prince material. She had decided to sit and stare at Jax like a fucking imbecile rather than represent Jax by getting up off her ass, and providing comfort. As far as Gemma was concerned Tara should have been beside Amelia, providing comfort, representing her man, and the club. Instead she was obviously wrapped up in her own selfish feelings. The overwhelming urge to protect her son flared deep within her, and Gemma could feel her stature going erect even as she held a weeping Donna in her arms. She was Jax Tellers mother, the queen of the MC, the mother of its heir. So help her God as long as life coursed through her body no one would bring harm to what was hers. Gemma knew Tara had to go, had to go before she caused anymore heartache and woe for club, and more importantly for Jax.

"You need to go home, sweetheart, and rest for the babies sake," Gemma smoothed back Donnas dark hair with her hand; "I'll stay here and sit with Amelia."

"I'll take her home," Hannah rose offering her assistance, "I can come back afterwards and help here."

Gemma smiled at the young girl who was the daughter of her lifelong friend. Hannah was special, always had been. She was surprised to see her present, having seen the friction created between her and Jax when she had started running around with David Hale. The surprise of seeing her was a welcome one however, Hannah belonged around them, belonged in their lives more than she even realized. Mentally Gemma made a note that she needed to call Hannah's mother soon, it was time they all sat down and had a talk.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Gemma released Donna to give Hannah a hug and kiss on the cheek, "We have missed you, good to have you back home where you belong." She winked at her as she spoke the last words.

"Tara, do you want to come with us," Donna looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"No," Tara replied flatly to Donna's words.

Gemma frowned at her response before interjecting, "Tara, perhaps you should go with them, and get some fresh air," Her penetrating stare once again fixed on the young girl.

"No," She spoke the word with agitation as her eyes turned and glared at Gemma.

"You would be very wise to watch your tone of voice with me," Gemma replied flatly giving her a firm glare, "I said get some fresh air, Tara." Speaking the words in a manner that Tara knew not to question, directing her attention back to Amelia she lowered her body to the chair beside her.

In that moment Gemma was truly grateful she had smoked an entire joint before arriving St. Thomas. Breathing in a slow breath she closed her eyes for a moment of meditation, she needed every ounce of self control on board to prevent her from walking over and bouncing Tara's head off the hospital waiting room wall. _Just you wait, one day you miserable cunt, _the thought bringing her a strange inner peace as a contented smirk crossed her face.

Amelia's eyes remained glued on the double doors of the ER barely noticing Gemma's presence beside her. Each time the doors opened she felt as if she was being punished for her misdeeds. Time was both a friend and foe, each precious minute that slipped by was another that Aiden was still with them, and hope remained. Yet another part of her dreaded each minute that ticked by, feeling as if she were cupping the sands of a broken hourglass in her hands, unable to prevent it from slipping through her delicate fingers. The feeling of sheer helplessness overwhelmed her.

The Doctor emerged from the double doors once again shortly after 2:00am his face intense and unreadable as he approached Clay Morrow. Amelia could feel her lungs freeze and her heart stop as the hot tears began pooling under the lids of her blue eyes.

"You wait here, sweetheart," Gemma spoke to her before rising to join Clay.

Amelia glanced over at Tara who refused to look at anyone but Jax. She wondered if she blamed her for the incident, blamed her for Aiden being on the brink of death. As she looked at the group of men clustered together hanging on every word the Doctor spoke, she wondered if they all hated her as well. Truly not blaming them if they did, knowing she was the reason Aiden had been speeding through the intersection. She knew, they all knew, if he died his blood would be on her hands.

She looked up at the ceiling of the hospital waiting room as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. Silently she pleaded with whoever was in the heavens above to spare Aiden's life. The only response to her silent pleading was the dull hum of a fluorescent light that was burning out. The tears began to fall faster as she was unable to deny the semblance to Aiden's life burning out. Amelia lowered her gaze from the light to Gemma who was slowly walking back towards her. Amelia couldn't help but notice the mournful look she was trying to hide.

"Is he … is he …." Amelia stuttered the words unable to finish the sentence as she bowed her head down the tears drenching the sheer blue silk fabric of her sundress that covered her legs.

"No, he's alive," Gemma sat down taking her hand, "They say it's still touch and go but if he wakes up in a few hours and makes it through the night his chances are really good."

"Can I see him?" Amelia eyes looked at her pleading.

"I don't know if they will allow us back yet," Gemma responded.

"Please, please I need to see him," Amelia responded her voice becoming almost hysterical, "Please….." She lowered her head in her hands sobbing.

Gemma rose quickly to catch the Doctor before he disappeared into the double doors once again, "Hey Doc, can I have a minute."

The Doctor looked over at the young girl sitting in the waiting room chair as Gemma Teller-Morrow explained the situation. He knew he should say no, but as he continued to look at the young girl sitting in the waiting room, her innocence and sorrow almost broke his heart. The boy had been only regained consciousness for a moment muttering a name they could barely understand. He wondered if it had been hers. He knew it wasn't normal protocol to allow non-family members to visit so soon after such a trauma, but as he looked at her he decided that perhaps not all policies were meant to be followed.

"Come with me, honey" Gemma reached out her hand to Amelia leading her through the doors with the Doctor before anyone realized what was occurring.

"Follow me," The Doctor gestured to them, "He is on the other hall in our Intensive Care Unit."

Feeling completely numb Amelia allowed Gemma to lead her over to room where she could see Aiden laying in a hospital bed. Her eyes widen with shock as they roamed over all the tubes and wires connected to him. _He's going to die, _the words echoed through her.

"That's completely normal," The Doctor spoke the words gently as if reading her mind, "We had to put him in a deep sleep in the ER, like a coma almost so that we could help him better. He had a lot of internal bleeding and injuries we had to repair."

"Can … Can I go sit by him?" Amelia once again found herself stuttering the words she spoke between heavy breathes.

"Just for a moment," The Doctor replied as he motioned for her towards an empty chair at the bedside.

Amelia looked at Gemma who nodded her head towards the door encouraging her to enter. She longed to be near him but was truly terrified as well. Slowly Amelia began to walk towards his bed sitting in the chair that the Doctor indicated. She looked up at him with a questioning look on her face not knowing what to do next.

"Just talk to him like he was awake," He offered before stepping back to give her few moments of privacy.

Reaching out she touched Aiden's fingers that didn't respond, the hum and beep of the hospital equipment filling the room like a sad melancholy.

"Aiden," Amelia's words barely an audible whisper as they drifted into the air between them, "I love you. I am so sorry. Please … please forgive me. Please wake up."

It was the only words she could speak before the gravity of the situation overwhelmed her once again. She cringed as the last words she spoke to him in the parking lot entered her mind. The words had been horrible and cruel, not at all the reflection of how she felt in her heart. She hoped he could hear her words now and that they would somehow cancel out everything else she spoken earlier. Her body began to heave with uncontrollable sobs as she felt Gemma's warm hand touch her shoulder.

"He knows, sweetheart, he knows" Gemma words remained steady, strong and confident, "Best thing we can do for him now is get some rest." A mixture of sorrow and anger coursed through her once again for the MC, Lenny, Amelia, Aiden, and Jax all hurting, as a result of Tara Knowles big mouth.

The clothing lay upon the old bathroom floor of the MC apartment bathroom. Many of the articles with the exception of Jax's leather cut, and their jeans were practically ripped to shreds. They had almost violently removed them from one another's bodies; the demand to consume the other had been so great.

"Jax," Tara moaned his name loudly. The sound lingered in the foggy steam filled air of the shower as he thrust himself deep within her.

She grasped at his back digging the pads of her fingers deep, followed by her nails. The action more forceful, harder than usual but the desire to feel that he was real, alive and warm made her feel almost savage. Tara could hear him growl deeply as her nails pierced into the skin of his back, and yet she dug deeper. She had no control.

"Fuck me harder, Jax" She hissed the words into his ear, as her hands moved down from his back to his firm muscular ass pulling him forcefully to her.

Jax's body immediately responded to her demand with a thrust so hard the breath was forced from her lungs as her back hit the tile wall of the shower.

"Babe," He breathed into her shoulder as he bit down on her flesh. He could taste the saltiness of the perspiration that had gathered towards the nape of her neck, despite the fact they were surrounded by water. The sensation of her nails, which had returned to his back, was painful yet an exquisite type of ecstasy that sent a wild surge through him, a surge to possess her.

He raised his head resting it on her forehead as the water cascaded between their bodies in hard pellets triggering their own tantalizing sensations. Their eyes, the windows to their souls locked remaining that way for what seemed an eternity. He could see the pain, hurt and bewilderment that was present as she stared back at him. He knew Tara, like him needed the rough lovemaking that was taking place. They needed it to feel alive. Feeling alive was very important to them as their world had been shaken with just how quickly it could all change. He got it, he totally understood it, like her he needed it and complied continuing his deep almost punishing thrust into her body as she withered against him her moans filling the room. Cupping his hands on the slick wet flesh of her cheeks he pulled her warm full lips to his pressing down upon them demand.

Tara could feel his tongue sweeping against her lips demanding ownership of her mouth, and she slowly parted the way allowing him to enter. The surge of pleasure from the thrust of his tongue matching the deep forceful thrust in which he moved in and out of her body pushed her to the brink. She could feel bruises forming on her inner thighs as he pushed into her deeper and deeper. The combination of sweet pleasure and delectable pain delicious made her feel alive and loved by the man who was her everything. She pressed her body into his with an urgency and demand that rippled through her core.

Jax was unable to control his animal instincts as Tara pressed her body closer to his, and dug her nails even deeper into his flesh. He swiftly withdrew himself from her clinging wet warmth, spinning her around pressing the front of her body firmly against the shower wall. He could hear gasp of surprise and pleasure as he buried himself deeply within her from behind, pressing her breast against the tile wall of the shower.

Tara screamed out as he entered her from behind, the force pushing her against the tiled shower wall. The friction aroused her even further, as she felt her nipples hardening, unable to control the moans escaping from her lips. She found herself begging him, for what she wasn't sure; part of her knowing they needed to stop whatever had been unleashed, while another part of her welcomed the beast they had aroused. Reaching her arms above her head slightly she clawed at the tile wall as if to find some sort of support. She quickly found the support she was so desperately searching for as his strong arms rested over the top of hers, their fingers intertwining. She could feel him pushing into her as if he couldn't get close enough. The wave of pleasure began to take over and her body surrendered to him completely.

"Christ, I love you, Tara" His deep masculine voice filled her ears as he thrust into her one last time spilling his hot warmth throughout her body, their interlocked fingers clasping the others even tighter.

Opie stood by the bed watching Donna in a deep peaceful slumber. He sighed deeply at the vision of her in the long white T-shirt, her brown hair splayed over the white pillow case. The moon shimmered upon her skin as the light peeped through the crack of the curtains above the bed. Opie knew he had never beheld such a breathtaking scene in his entire life.

Removing his clothes he pulled the covers back further slipping underneath them his flesh coming into contact with her warmth. He could feel his breathing become heavy as he reached out to brush a strand of her hair back that had fallen over her face, his gigantic hand exploring its way down her body, finding a place to rest upon her pregnant belly. He closed his eyes to breathe in the scent of her body wash and shampoo. A needy smile appeared upon his face as his eyes slowly opened once again. Reaching down he cupped her face as she opened her own eyes fluttered open in surprise just as their lips met gently, and he pulled her body into his.

Gemma held Clay close to her as they sat in the Intensive Care waiting room. The Doctor had told them the next few hours would be critical. They were slowly awakening Aiden from the coma like state they had induced in the emergency room and continued during surgery. The Doctor had expressed all they could medically had been done, the internal injuries repaired; the rest was ultimately going to be his will to survive. A look of determination remained upon Gemma's face, she knew he had the will, and refused to believe that his young life was going to come to an end. He was Lenny's boy after all and he would pull through she knew he would. Her eyes were quickly diverted from Clay's massive body resting upon hers as the doors of the ICU flung open and the Doctor stood before them.

Sitting lifeless on top of the island in the kitchen of the cathedral Amelia watched as Marie busied herself fixing a small snack that she insisted would be eaten. Eating was least of her priorities at the moment but she knew that the motherly housekeeper would not take no for an answer. Complying with her wishes were easier than the effort it would take to argue. Her eyes felt heavy yet she knew sleep wouldn't come easily. She had not wanted to leave the hospital but was finally encouraged to do so by Gemma, who had sent everyone else home for rest as well, promising everyone immediate updates if the situation changed.

Amelia thoughts were interrupted as the chimes of the cathedral door bell rang through the room. Instantly her eyes locked with Maries before looking at the clock on the built in microwave that read 4:30am. A feeling of dread swept over her as she lowered her body from the granite island counter top gliding towards the front door in a ghostly silence, as she cracked the door open she saw the Prospect standing upon the step.

"Yes," Amelia whispered the words as she stood to the side so he could enter.

"Gemma and Clay sent me," The Prospect looked her square in the eyes, "Aiden's dead."

"NO!" She shook her head in disbelief, "NO! That's not true!" She screamed the words out that echoed off the walls of the elaborate foyer.

"Is everything ok?" Marie rushed into the room having heard Amelia's screams.

"I just came by to tell her Aiden….. he's dead." The Prospect lowered his eyes to the ground for several long minutes before raising them again, "There's something else," He paused for a moment before continuing, "The MC would appreciate it if you stayed away. They feel you are responsible for his death."

Amelia fell to the ground clutching herself protectively, as she rocked back and forth the sobs bellowing from her.

"You have made your point," Marie looked at the young man sternly, "Now if you don't mind to leave us in peace," Her voice raising with irritation at the nerve of the MC blaming Amelia.

"Amelia, are you sure I can't get you something," Marie sat beside the lifeless girl as she watched her stare at the water filling the gigantic marbled tub in her bathroom.

"Could I have some hot tea, Marie?" Amelia mumbled the words not taking her eyes from the water as it poured from the lavish stainless facet.

"Sure, honey, I will go get it now," Marie rose kissing her upon the forehead looking back once more before exiting the room.

Amelia listened until she could hear Maries footsteps drift down the stair case towards the lower level of the house. Rising she walked over to the door locking it, before walking over to the long sink top vanity. She glared into the mirror barely recognizing the hallowed, empty looking girl who peered back at her. Pulling one of the drawers open she reached to the very back her fingers tips finding what she was searching for immediately. Laying the object down upon the ledge of the marble oval shaped tub she slipped out of her pale blue sundress and undergarments.

Lowering herself into the tub the warmth of the water rose to meet her. It was inviting to her body, almost pleasurable. She shut her eyes tightly and could almost feel his hand on her. A feeble smile crossed her face as the memories of his touch, of them together played in her mind. The warmth of the water created sense euphoria within the depths of her soul, turning her head she eyed the object she had placed on the ledge.

Looking down at her left wrist at the faint scar, she exhaled as she moved her eyes to the small shiny knife that rested comfortably in her right hand. The knife gleamed at her mockingly as she lowered it to her left wrist. She could feel the initial tug of resistance her scared flesh gave, followed by a smooth glide as it traveled along the dainty wrist. Amelia's face winced at the uncomfortable initial sting that was quickly replaced with another wave of euphoria as the water began to turn red. She felt her eyes close as the room started to slowly spin and the darkness began to fall around her like a vale. Just as she lost consciousness she saw him in front of her, she saw Aiden's face.

The Prospect paused for a moment as he walked down the steps towards his bike; the image of Amelia hunkered down on the floor filling his mind. He mounted his bike exiting the estate hastily before coming to a stop at the end of the street beside the black Audi where Suzanne White was waiting for him.

"Did she believe it?" She looked at the Prospect with a sly smirk.

"Yes," He shifted his eyes nervously from her to the ground.

"Good, now you remember our deal not a word to anyone about this," She handed him the large envelope of cash holding it snuggly for a moment as he grasp at it, "Remember not a word to anyone."

"Listen, bitch I am taking this money and leaving tonight," The Prospect spit at her in disgust repulsed with himself for what he had just done, knowing they would kill him for such deceit.

"Good," Suzanne responded as he took the envelope from her hands riding out of sight.

A cold unremorseful smile crossed her bruised face as she glared at the vast Tate estate in the distance before starting her car and pulling away.

He could hear her soft voice calling to him from the distance but he couldn't see her clearly, "Wake up my love, wake up," Aiden's eyes opened as he blinked rapidly several times, excruciating pain ripping through his entire body. The bright above him causing his eyes to squint, that simple action even causing pain.

"Doctor," He heard the soft unfamiliar feminine voice call out, "Look who has opened their eyes."

"I'll be God Damned," The Doctor walked over to the side of the bed peering down at his young patient with a huge triumphant smile upon his face, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Aiden Janowitz."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

{October 1, 1995, Charming High School}

Tara walked along the corridor of the high school with a stack of books weighing down her arms. The doorways, halls and billboards were all adorned with posters, banners and streamers, the pep squads attempt to rally up some school spirit as Charming High prepared for their first football game of the season. Stopping at the assigned locker for her last year of imprisonment at CHS, Tara leaned the books against blue peeling metal for support as she fumbled with her combination. Her mouth curved upwards forming a radiant smile as she thought of a similar scenario the year prior.

Allowing her eyes to examine the corridor she watched her fellow students scurrying about. Tara couldn't help but compare how different, yet how similar the school year was starting. She had experienced so much since her junior year when Jax Teller strutted into her life. She knew she wasn't the same person she had been, yet so much had remained the same. A perfect example was her status as a loner and outcast, it was still intact despite the fact her boyfriend was the heir of SAMCRO. Being with Jax had certainly not gained her any popularity; if anything it had made her rejection by the female student body even greater, now the cause wasn't unfashionable clothes but jealousy.

Tara dropped the combination lock for a moment to glance around, her eyes catching sight of a cheerful blonde walking down the hall. She noticed the skip to her walk and it reminded her Amelia. Her smile deflated, her mouth forming a more serious expression as she thought of her friend. Aiden had gotten word from Marie the housekeeper that Amelia would be finishing her studies abroad. The fact that she would be abroad for an unspecified period of time hadn't stung as hard as the letter left with her surrogate mother aka housekeeper. The letter written in Amelia's penmanship said she wanted no contact, not just with Aiden, but with any of them. They had all pretended to understand when he told them. Tara couldn't help but feel deeply wounded by the words she had written. It had also impacted Donna, and shocked both Jax and Opie. Aiden well he remained in a sense of denial where Amelia was concerned and honestly they didn't know if that would ever change. It seemed they had all put up a wall of some sort where she was concerned for protection.

Tara supposed it could be worse, at least she wasn't totally alone, Donna, who was going to have a baby boy around Christmas, was somewhere in the building. Their schedules both sucked this year with lunch being the only time they shared together, but at least they had that. She shook her head thinking about Donna and Opie, that had been another shock of sorts, and news they were all still trying to digest. It was almost as if their life was taking a different turn from the rest of them. They were settling into some sort of family nesting stage and well Jax, Tara and even Aiden were just floating somewhere around in the abyss, the abyss of what they didn't have a damn clue.

When Jax had made an observation the night before that everything seemed screwed up and out of whack as of late, Aiden had chimed in that it was because they were all stuck in purgatory. He went on to add in his drunken gloominess that they would remain in between heaven and hell for all eternity, that it was their destiny to pay for the sins of their fathers and their fathers before them. Jax had removed the bottle of whiskey from the table blaming his shitty philosophy on the amber liquid. Tara however had sat and pondered his words and in her heart she felt he was right. They were stuck in the middle of something, pulled together for a reason and at times it was overwhelming and even scary. In hindsight they would all realize that major roads were paved during the first year they had all spent together. Roads that had to be traveled until completion, no detours allowed. They were mere pawns in a game of chess that was already well underway.

As if they weren't able to complicate life enough just the five of them, Hannah who had seemed an unlikely alley, had transitioned back in with her childhood friends, just as Amelia had faded out. Tara wasn't sure what she and Hannah were to one another. She did know they weren't mortal enemies anymore; a bond of some sort had formed for them over the last several weeks. Still there was no denying that theirs wasn't a bond without an underlying tension and it wasn't the only bond that existed; there was an indescribable bond with her and Jax. At times watching them from afar they almost seemed like a brother and sister. Then at other times it was as if their relationship had the undertone of something more like two people in love. Tara knew it wasn't the same type of mad insatiable love she shared with Jax but it was a love of some sort nonetheless. She was unsure of how to handle whatever _it _was or much less address _it_ with Jax so for now Tara had decided to remain silent, and keep a watchful eye.

Her lips formed a radiant smile once again as images of Jax filled her, his image being the most exquisite that ever graced her mind as far as she was concerned. He was her everything, her reason for being. Jax had filled the emptiness within her that had been gaped open like a festering wound for years, an emptiness that was the result of a dead mother and an alcoholic father. Tara thought of her father for a moment and inhaled deeply. The only thing that he knew how to fill was his whiskey glass which was bottomless most days and nights.

Jax hadn't been the only filler in her life. The love and acceptance of his closest friends that came as part of the Teller package was fabulous bonus as far as she was concerned, despite the hard times they had faced together over the last year, there had been a lot of joy as well. The rest of the package he came with she wasn't so sure about. There were times the MC seemed like it could be a blessing for her, an extended family, and other times it seemed like it would result in nothing but misery. Tara knew her unsure feelings were due to Gemma, she had made the MC very questionable.

Deep down in the depths of her soul where she allowed no one to glimpse, not even her beloved Jax; Tara longed desperately for a close relationship with Gemma. Hannah, Donna and even Amelia had been welcomed with open arms regardless of any mistakes they made. Tara on the other felt the woman scrutinized her every move. The truth was Tara admired the Queen of the MC; she knew she would be humiliated for others to know of her hidden admiration, given the fact Gemma carried a torch of hatred for her she didn't even attempt to conceal.

The woman was a legend among the Ol' Ladies not only in her own MC World but others as well. Everyone knew who Gemma was; she never failed to emit strength, courageousness, and protectiveness for her family and the club. The level of passion she loved her family and the club with was unquenchable. Tara craved such a mentor for herself, carved all those affections she lathered on the others. So, she remained conflicted over Jax's mother, part of her wanted to fling herself at the woman's feet and beg her to take her under that protective wing. Another part of her wanted to show the almighty Queen bitch she was smart, and that Jax was hers. Tara wanted to be recognized as a permanent fixture in Jax's life not treated like some stupid croeating bimbo that was casually traveling through town. She knew that a stand-off was brewing between the two of them; she only hoped that when it occurred she would emerge the winner with Jax in hand. He was really all she wanted from the entire situation. _He's mine. _

A frown creased her face for the second time that morning, as the irritating sound of numerous cackles interrupted her deep reflection. Looking in the direction of the grating sound, which was like nails on a chalk board, could see Suzanne White making a bee line for her. She wasn't alone but accompanied by her clique of bitches each of them sashaying down the corridor, taking up the entire length to ensure they were seen by all. Tara could hear the whispers as they approached and she turned her full attention back to the lock, her fingers working diligently turning the dial to the appropriate numbers. She could feel their eyes piercing the back of her skull like a dagger stabbing into her as the irritating noise of the group settled behind her.

"So, Tara how are the friends doing these days," Suzanne inquired each word rich with sarcasm, "I hear the 90210 SAMCRO circle has all but fallen apart, pity really."

As the cackles grew Tara could feel more eyes turning her way and her blood began to boil. _Damned bitch most of it is your fault,_ she wanted nothing more than to scream the words out loud. They all knew that Suzanne had been responsible for Amelia's mother being so well informed about her relationship with Aiden, placing a phone call to her as a concerned friend. Information that resulted in the cold hearted, rich bitch, part-time mother threatening to put Aiden in jail for statutory rape and serving him with a restraining order that was supposedly Amelia's request.

If all that shit wasn't enough for one spoiled self centered socialite whore to stir up the club also suspected Suzanne had been the schemer behind the prospect that showed up on Amelia's door step with the lie regarding Aiden's death. Fortunate for Suzanne the SAMCRO prospect who was now resting in an unmarked grave after meeting Mr. Mayhem had not given her up. The stash of cash he had stuffed in an envelope inside his leather cut had reek of the same perfume Suzanne wore. The club for once stood helpless to retaliate. What could they do introduce a teenage high school girl to Mr. Mayhem? Even SAMCRO had a line they didn't cross.

Tig had offered to personally deliver a special message to little silver spoon princess as he called her. He was certain a dry dick fuckin' up Suzanne's ass would be something she would never forget, and make her think twice before messing around with a brother again. The club President however was not in agreement or amused with Tig's solution. Clay had actually sat stunned at Tig's revelation of what he thought was a grand idea before quickly squelching. He knew there had to be some sick ass shit rolling around in that head of his that was never voiced, and the thought was actually frightening. If Tig's inner beast was ever unleashed none would survive, of that Clay had no doubt.

The fine folks already had looks of displeasure on their faces at the current situation and the Clay didn't need those looks to escalate further. He had already lined several palms with the peace offering that was recognized internationally, green crisp fresh large numbered dollar bills, and as an extra measure to ensure good rapport he had made a few sizeable donations to several Charming foundations as a good will gesture. The last thing he needed was Tig running around rampant on the streets with his cock out, igniting more fires he would have to stomp out.

"Yeah, I heard that crazy bitch Amelia had to be put away in some sort of mental institution," The words came from one of the red headed socialite groupies.

"Nut house for sure, I am not buying that finishing my education abroad crap," The blonde groupie smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

Tara really didn't know their names, honestly they were all so plastic and fake they looked like they had rolled off of an assembly line to her anyway.

"Well, we can't really blame Aiden for Amelia's stupidity; I mean the bitch was already crazy." Suzanne countered still brewing over the fact that Amelia's unexpected arrival had interrupted her good time with him. She knew the summer fling with Mr. Bad Boy would have come to a close when school began, but she hadn't finished having her fun yet. Summer hadn't been over when the bitch had arrived.

Going back to Jason Johnson had been a grueling experience for her to say the very least. The way she had planned it all out he would have to come back to her begging at the beginning of the school year, but fucking Amelia had ruined that. She turned her nose up in disgust as she thought of Jason. First he was boring as shit in bed compared to Aiden. Second he was an unforgiving prick about the whole situation and she was still on her hands and knees trying to make things right. It was her senior year though, she was head cheerleader and she needed to be seen draped over the all state quarter backs arm. She would have preferred the Captain but he was a no go, so Jason it was, again. Whatever it took she planned on accommodating him at least until they graduated and she could obtain a college jock. Honestly, Suzanne couldn't wait to put the whole crappy town of Charming behind her and find a rich husband.

Tara's blood began to boil as each word was spoken. It was not only the girls behind her that had her riled up, but the whole situation in general. The roller coaster they had all been riding for the last several months, two friends on the brink of death, her man's life on the line during bloody Mayan wars, and the constant insults from Gemma. All the anger, resentment, and unspoken words she had kept bottled up inside of her began to boil over like a kettle that had been left on the stove top burner for far too long. As they continued to cackle Tara's final restraints snapped like a twig. The volcano erupted and the hot lava began to flow uncontrollably. The darkness within her soul released itself as she reached out grabbing Suzanne's long hair, twisting it around her hand pulling her body close she slammed her head up against the metal locker with all the force she could manage. To Tara the whole chain of events had seemed as if they occurred in slow motion, but to those around them it had been one swift movement. As she drew her back and looked at her face she didn't see Suzanne at all, Tara saw Gemma face starring back at her.

"You bitch!" Tara screamed as she pulled a staggered Suzanne's head back from the locker banging it once again upon the metal. The sound rippling through the corridor of the high school as heads began to turn.

She knew she needed to stop, could see the blood dripping from a cut just under the girls dark bangs, and better yet the glazed look that had begun to overtake her eyes. Tara couldn't stop though the attack had released a feeling of control within that she had never felt before. The feeling was exhilarating only second to the feeling she experienced when she was with Jax.

Finally releasing her hair, Tara watched with a triumphant smirk upon her face as the girl slumped to the ground. Unable to control the demon she had released her mouth watered for more of the high feeling that control had brought her, and without thought she pounced upon Suzanne like a panther on its prey. Sitting straddled on top of Suzanne who struggled to shield her face, just recuperating from the broken nose compliments of Hannah, her elite clique stepped back in horror offering no assistance. Tara raised her hand as her palm tingled to make contact with the girls flesh once again.

"Tara! No!" Donnas' voice appeared out of thin air and Tara could feel her friends hand grab her wrist just as she was lowering it to slap an almost despondent Suzanne.

"What the fuck is going on here," The voice of Jason Johnson boomed through the crowd as he pushed himself to the front with David Hale.

Suzanne screamed out with what energy she had left as Jason towered over them, reaching down swiftly he pulled her from underneath Tara. The motion sent Tara flying back slightly landing hard upon her ass. Muffled laughs from his fellow team mates began to fill the hallway. Jason placed Suzanne behind him before he turned back to Tara his face filled with rage and anger, his hands already balled into tight fists he struck her in the face. The action and the popping sound of her jaw bone both silenced and shocked the onlookers.

An agonizing screech bellowed from Tara as the bolts of pain began to surge through her from the contact of Jason's fist on her right cheek. She could feel her flesh begin to feel tight, the excruciating twinges continuing to rock through her body with no end in sight. She felt cloudy and attempted to shake her head hoping for clarity, the gesture only making the room spin more; Tara could only sit paralyzed on the tiled floor of the high school corridor.

"Holy shit man what are you doing?" David Hale's loud voice could be heard over the shouts of from the crowd. He was flabbergasted that Jason had actually hit girl, Jax Tellers girl no less. _Christ Almighty!_

Hannah pushed through the crowd just as David called out and Jason reached for Tara's hair yanking it hard bringing her to a standing position.

"David, stop him," Hannah screamed.

David stood momentarily gazing at Hannah Marshall who dared to ask him a favor. To say he was mildly irritated with her was the understatement of the damned year. There was still no forgiveness coursing through his veins for her abrupt brush off and run back to her childhood friends that had occurred over the summer. He had known since they were all kids that there had been some odd connection going on between her and Teller.

When they started dating she had denied it, the only thing she denied with more vigor had been his advances to have sex with her. He cursed Teller under his breath. Hannah had humiliated him, David Hale, the All State Football player, and Captain of the God damned high school team and that was unacceptable. A part of him wanted to allow Jason to have at Tara Knowles, but as he looked at the scene unfolding he knew there was going to be retribution from the Crow royalty for the shit that had already occurred.

"Back up off her man," He grabbed Jason by his shirt collar pulling him back, "What the fuck are you doing?" He spit at him.

"Fucking cunt thinks she can run around here acting all high and mighty because she's dating some white trash MC Prince. Well fuck her!" He turned yelling the last words even louder, "You tell that Princely trio of scum, and especially that cocksucker Aiden Janowitz, I said FUCK OFF! You tell him when his little blonde whore shows that fine ass back in Charming again I am going to personally spend some quality time with her. I am going to fuck the shit out of her! You tell him I will enjoy her mouth on my damn cock! You hear me, biker whore?" His temples pulsated in beat with every word that poured from his mouth.

"Fuck man the whole damn school can hear you!" David replied back in a raised voice, arching his brow in warning at his best friend. Jason was about to cross a line that there would be no coming back from.

"Like I care, we are kings in this town not biker scum, and not their damn whores. BIKER WHORE!," He hissed at Tara before continuing, "I'll be damned if I am going to have Aiden Janowitz think he can take advantage of my girlfriend." Jason glowered as he spoke the words.

David grunted, his head now throbbing, the last thing they needed was to get suspended before the first big game of the season. It was their senior year scouts would be lining the stands. He hated the MC trio just as much as Jason, perhaps more holding Jax Teller personally responsible for losing Hannah. He got where Jason was coming from but the last thing they needed was to get into some kind of war with the Princes of the Sons. They wouldn't win.

He looked over at Suzanne who was now rubbing up against Jason cooing some stupid bullshit into his ear. Despite his hatred for the MC and the things he held them responsible for, they were right about one thing, Suzanne White. She was nothing but a damned whore, she had slept with most of the football team and Jason was well aware of this fact. Shit, Jason knew that she had serviced him on several occasions when Hannah had shunned his needs and didn't give a crap about it, had told him to have at it anytime.

David eyed his best friend curiously, he knew if Jason was honest with himself he didn't give two shits about Suzanne, only the fact he had been made to look like a fool when she dumped him over the summer for Aiden. Just like he felt like a complete ass over Hannah dumping him for friendships. Looking over at Suzanne again he felt no pity for her even though blood was dripping on the school floor from her battered face. Tara had certainly fucked her up, he was surprised at the gusto the girl had in her.

"Break it up! Break it up!" The principle of the school pushed through the crowd followed closely by two poor excuses for security guards.

Tara sat on the stretcher in the ER holding a cool compress to her cheek as Dr. Martin flashed the pen light in front of her eyes. He had just finished treating and admitting the darker haired brunette that she had beat up in a school brawl. Dr. Martin had planned on sending the spoiled brat home but her parents had insisted she stay overnight. He personally didn't subscribe to being told how to care for his patients, but he also didn't enjoy drama either. It was less drama to just admit the spoiled bitch to a room. The young girl in front of him had certainly done a number on her. The bruises Ms. White had sustained would be visible for weeks to come.

While Ms. Knowles had sustained some injuries of her own, and would need to be watched closely for the next twenty four hours he was going to discharge her. Looking at her medical record he could see she didn't even have health insurance to help pay for the ER admission much less a hospital stay. Honestly, he worried about the girls parents demanding she be held financially responsible for their daughters medical bills, even though they had money to burn. Unlike the princess he had just attended too Ms. Knowles only parent seemed to be a derelict that was currently snoring loudly in the waiting room. He couldn't imagine what the hell was wrong with some parents, and had already discreetly told the admission clerk to bill him personally for any of the expenses her ER visit would incur.

He stepped back for a moment after completing the assessment and studied the young girl before him. It was painfully obvious she didn't enjoy the privileges that the other girl was accustom too, but she seemed better than what she surrounded herself with. When he looked at her he saw something more than a future of scratching and clawing. He didn't even pretend to understand the bikers that lived in Charming, their lifestyle was barbaric to him to say the very least. His mind shifted back many weeks prior when he had treated the young man and later the young girl who had attempted suicide. It all seemed like such a fucking waste to him.

"Do you mind if I give you some personal advice," Dr. Martin crossed his arms leaning up against the wall as he contemplated what his words to the young lady should be.

Tara didn't speak as she looked up into the man's brown eyes, his face covered with what looked like two days of stumble, the close almost completely shaven way he wore his hair made him look much older and serious than his thirty five years. Still despite his rugged appearance which were an odd contrast to his white medical lab coat his eyes seemed kind and caring. She could only stare at him.

Taking her silence as an ok to talk Dr. Martin proceeded, "Where do you think all of this is going to lead Ms. Knowles?"

"All of what?" Tara looked at him pretending she didn't understand his meaning, her head and jaw aching in protest at just the few words she spoke.

"This," He gestured at her face that was bruised and bloody, looking down at her light colored shirt it was covered in blood as well, he assumed a mixture of her own and the girl he had just admitted.

"I don't know what you mean," She bowed her head looking at the floor that was old and dingy in appearance.

"Sure you do," He countered back a slight smile gracing his serious expression, "You're a smart young lady I can tell, you know exactly what I am talking about."

He paused for a moment watching her expression change and that's when he saw it the true Ms. Knowles. The Tara she tried so hard to keep buried from the world. Dr. Martin knew the look she had been emotionally neglected. He had seen the signs countless times before and knew the devastating affects it could have on an individual's life.

"I want to get out of this town," Tara mumbled the words for the first time since she had met Jax.

Before Jax had entered her life it had been a daily mantra for her. The thing that kept her going, the fact that one day she would escape Charming and the person it made her.

"You know Tara," Dr. Martin continued, "You are going to be the same person regardless of where you go."

She looked at him as the tears began to pool under her eyelids.

"You mean I am just going to be the loser I am for the rest of my life, don't you?" Tara winced as the salty tears began to stream down her battered cheek.

"Is that what you think people see when they look at you?" He starred at her in disbelief, "You know what I see? I see a young lady who can be anything in the world she wants, any place in the world she would like to be it in."

She thought about her dream, the one she had shared with no one, not even Jax. Even though she didn't know this person, she felt for some odd reason she could share it with him.

"Even a Doctor," She whispered.

"Even a Doctor," He chuckled looking at her with a bit of surprise, "Nothing special about us my dear, I promise you."

"I want to work with kids," Tara paused before continuing, "Maybe like operate on them," She held out her hands that were stained with blood, knowing they could never do something as spectacular as save a life.

"Really," A broad smile crossed his face the gesture softening his appearance instantly, "Have you thought about working for the hospital?"

"Me?" She laughed instantly regretting it as the pain ripped through her face and her head now pounded.

Dr. Martin took out the pad in his coat pocket quickly scribbling a number down upon it.

"Call that number and use me for a reference. You know Tara we have all kinds of jobs around this hospital you could apply for once you're 18. Until then we have volunteer work that looks great on things like a college resume. If being a Doctor is your dream, maybe it's time you start working towards that. Surround yourself with the right people and environment." He handed her the paper before calling the nurse over to begin her discharge.

"Son, you don't seem to understand the club is being watched very closely right now, it hasn't been that long since Aiden's incident." Clay let out a sigh of exasperation.

Jax looked at Clay from the opposite end of the Redwood table where he sat surrounded by Opie and Aiden. He took a deep drag from the joint that Opie had just passed him in hopes it would calm his emotions before speaking. Gemma was always telling him that men respected you more if you let them know you weren't fucking around, but had a certain control about your demeanor.

"He hit my girl in the middle of the high school today and called her a biker whore," Jax arched his brow looking Clay square in the eyes before continuing, "If someone hit my mother and called her a biker whore would you turn the other cheek?"

"Now, son," Clay leaned back in his chair picking up his cigar, "That's different."

"Not to me it isn't," Jax countered back, "She's my girl and he hit her, it needs to be answered for."

"Jax is right," Aiden interjected his voice filled with anger as he formed a tight fist.

Opie shifted in his seat, "I have to agree with, Jax and Aiden," He replied calmly, "If it were Donna he would be answering for what happened. Tara is my brother's girl and well it needs to be answered for."

Clay chuckled for a moment, "You boys need to stop thinking with your fuckin' cocks for two damned seconds and take a look at the bigger picture."

"I asked you a question," Jax challenged as he stared down the table at Clay the anger now emitting from him, "Would you sit by if it were my mother?"

"No!" Clay barked from the head of the table.

"The boys have a point, Clay" Piney replied, "I mean what kind of man hits a woman with his fist? If you ask me that's no man at all and he needs to be taught a lesson."

Clay looked over at his VP with irritation. He groaned slightly wondering why today of all days Piney had to walk into the chapel hangover free with a good sound head on his shoulder. To Clay's dismay when not drunk or hung over he was a better leader than he could ever hope to be. The only saving grace for Clay had been his shitty health and the fact that a lot of the brothers were losing faith in Piney due to his inability to lay the bottle down. When JT had died though had Piney pushed for the seat instead of pushing for the future of the VP seat, Clay knew he wouldn't be sitting at the head.

"We aren't even going to vote on it?" Jax sat back in his chair his upper lip snarling at his step dad.

"No, Son we aren't going to vote on shit," Clay glared down at the end of the table his steel blue eyes narrowed, "Let it go!"

"Let it go?" Aiden shot back in a disrespectful tone, "I for one am fucking offended as shit, he hit Tara, and I am even more god damned offended at the comments he made in reference to Amelia. Our girls aren't fucking croeating whores."

"She ain't your girl anymore," Clay argued back, "You have no right to be offended about shit."

"Only because of that bitch mother and you know it!" Aiden shouted back, "Maybe if I had been told what the fuck was going on instead of you making the decision to shield me like a god damned baby, maybe if I had been told Amelia had …." Aiden slammed his hand down hard on the redwood table his face red with anger.

"Son back down," Piney arched his brow in warning, "This is your President you are addressing." He hated to the last words he said but the fact was as President they needed to show Clay respect.

"That girl of yours made a smart decision and protected you," Clay countered back, "What do you think would have happened if Lenny Janowitz's son was put in the big house for fuckin' rape huh?"

"Yeah, man Feds would have had a field day with that one, Tig nodded in agreement.

"It's true it would have put Lenny at a disadvantage to have you locked along with him in Stockton," Bobby replied, "Put both of you in a lot of danger. We are barely able to cover him and Otto as it is."

"Best thing that girl did for you was leave town, Aiden" Clay replied again sternly, "Now, I said there will be no retaliation. We just got our heads above water with this Mayan shit. I ain't going to war with a fuckin' high school football team and the town of Charming over a piece of ass!"

Jax sat back in his seat eyeing Clay harshly and for the first time since he had become his step-dad a little respect was lost. One day in the not so distant future Jax would look back on this day in the Chapel as the beginning of the end of their relationship.

Aiden walked into the bedroom of his apartment the towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He dropped it carelessly to the floor as he reached for the pair of black jeans he had laid over the edge of the bed before taking a shower.

His eyes moved over the body of the brunette who lay sprawled across the now rustled sheets. Roxy was one of Luann's girls that he frequented on a regular basis before Amelia; they had once had a pretty good arrangement, great sex, no mess, no hassle, and no attachments. Aiden had thought maybe getting back to the basics of how things were before Amelia might help him feel normal again; as he pulled the tight black t-shirt on and reached into his closet for a black hoodie he realized nothing was ever going to be same again. Not even hassle free pussy.

"Let me make sure I got this clear," Roxy batted her eyelashes as she spoke, her voice sultry as if she were filming porn in his bedroom, "If anyone asks we were here all night fucking."

"I never left your side, babe," He winked as he reached down to brush her cheek with a kiss.

"Soooooo" She purred the word at him her mouth forming a sensual grin, "Does that mean you will be back later for some more fucking? You owe me big time, Aiden."

"Yeah, I'll be back," He smirked as he walked out of the bedroom into the small living room the couch catching his immediate attention.

Closing his eyes for a moment he could feel her underneath him, hear her moaning softly as they made love on that very couch. He wondered if her scent was still on the fabric. _Jesus Christ, _he cursed himself silently knowing Clay was right to a degree it was time for him to get his shit together. Amelia had, had him in a state of delirium since they had met, and well the last few months without her, he had been crazy. His heart still ached for her more than he could ever admit to another living soul, but he knew he couldn't go back to the dark place he had been a few months prior. The simple truth was like it or not she was gone, for how long he didn't know, all he did know is a part of him had to start living again, or at least go through the motions.

The tap at the front door pulled him from his thoughts as he walked over to open it. Standing on the other side of the door dressed just as he was stood Jax and Opie. He reached down to pick up the Louisville Slugger that his dad had bought him when he was a young boy before stepping out onto the side walk to join them.

The bat felt good in his hands and the corners of his mouth turned up giving him an almost happy look as he recalled the memories of going to the park to hit a few rounds with his old man. Lenny hadn't been father of the year there was no debating that, but he had loved his son, and done the best he could by him. For that Aiden would be forever grateful, he could have left him with the crack whore instead of taking him in as a baby.

"You guys got your alibi all taken care of," Aiden inquired blandly.

"Tara is over at my apartment," Jax nodded his head a few buildings over.

When Aiden had been with Amelia, Jax and Tara had frequented his unused one bedroom apartment. Now that he was once again a resident Jax had become Aiden and Opies newest neighbors. Gemma had pitched a fucking fit when he announced he was getting a place of his own a few weeks back. Finally she relented and backed off after Clay reeled her in best he could.

The fact was Jax could not only see the ongoing tension between her and Tara, but found himself caught in the middle of it constantly. Making a choice between the two women he loved the most wasn't at the top of his list of moments he was looking forward too. He knew however, it was coming and that eventually he would have to cut his mommy strings loose to stand by Tara. If he didn't they wouldn't stand a chance. Jax knew he loved her, loved her with a passion that burned within his very core. After seeing Aiden lose the girl he loved, he wasn't about to even toy with going there himself.

"Donna knows if asked I was with her," Opie replied his voice low and gruff, "How about you brother?"

Aiden nodded, "Got Roxy tucked in the bedroom, "She owes me a favor for some shit I helped her out with a while back."

"Hangin' around Luann's girls again?" Opie asked as they walked in unison down the side walk.

"It's easy and I need easy, thinkin' I never should have tampered with easy to begin with," Aiden replied flatly. The truth was he didn't even want to think about getting serious with another woman until he saw Amelia again. He couldn't shake the feeling their paths would cross in the future, it just didn't feel over.

Jax slapped his arm across Aiden's shoulder in a brotherly show of support unsure of what else to do. He recalled the morning after he had met Amelia and they sat on the roof of Teller-Morrow. Aiden admitting he loved a woman had been shock enough, but Amelia Tate and after one night had been mind blowing.

When Aiden had spilled his heart to him that morning Jax remembered not being able to comprehend such emotions, the only girl he had ever felt a kindred spirit with had been Hannah. Their friendship was screwed up to say the very least, some crazy childhood bond they couldn't shake. He hadn't voiced it to Opie or Aiden but he was happy she was back with them. Seeing her with David Hale had torn him apart. Not like how he would feel seeing Tara with another man, that would be maddening, but still it had been as if his universe were out of kilter. Opie and Aiden had even commented casually they were glad Hannah was back, in an odd way she just fit with them, always had.

His mind shifted quickly to Tara, he inhaled deeply the thought of her filling his senses, and she was his heart and his purpose for everything, the love of his life. He knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt no one fit in his heart like her. When they made love, when he was inside of her, it was the most indescribable sensation he had ever felt. The connection was one he knew he would never feel with another woman for the rest of his life.

Thinking of her the rage began to course through his veins at what Jason Johnson had done. She was laying in his apartment now, Donna keeping a close eye on her to make sure there were no complications the Doctor had mentioned could occur. Her face looked like hell. Fucker was lucky, Jax felt an itch to kill him on sight, and frankly as far as Jax was concerned the night was still young Jason might just meet Mr. Mayhem.

The cool crisp air of the night felt good upon his face as Jax walked towards the football stadium his brothers each formed up beside him. His trademark angry smirk adorned his face as they stalked up hunkering down along the sides of the bleachers waiting.

"Shouldn't be long," Opie whispered in a low voice, "Heard he was suppose to meet dick wad here tonight."

"What for a faggot session?" Aiden replied with a look of disgust on his face he wanted to snap Fucko's neck for his comments about Amelia in the hallway.

"Quiet guys his Porsche is pulling in," Jax pointed to the red vehicle speeding into the dusty parking lot coming to an abrupt stop.

Jason pulled the key from the ignition of his car, reaching over quickly he popped open the glove compartment taking out the small tan glass vial. Opening it he placed a little puff of the white powder to his nose inhaling. He leaned back upon the head rest of his car seat allowing the rush to take him over. _Master of my fucking destiny _was the last thought he remembered before Opies large arm came out of nowhere yanking him from his leather seat and slamming him onto the hard dusty ground.

"What the hell," He looked up, his eyes widened as he saw the three SAMCRO brothers all glaring down at him the fury apparent on each face.

"Heard you had a special message for me, Fucko?" Aiden's his eyes squinted at him as the uncontrollable anger brimmed over.

"You made a fatal mistake touching my girl," Jax kicked him in the gut with the tip of his black riding boot.

"You don't intimidate me or scare me you bastard," Jason gasp catching his breath as the spit the words out through the pain that spanned across his entire abdomen, "Let me up and make the fight fair ass holes!"

"Let the pansy up," Opie responded his own voice a low primal growl, the veins bulging on his neck.

Jason staggered to his feet barely coming to a full stand before Jax landed his fist square in his face just as he had done Tara earlier that day. He immediately slumped almost falling to the ground again; the blood began to pour from his busted lip. Jason knew the only thing keeping him upright was the cocaine he had just snorted combined with the natural adrenaline being released.

"It's not a fair fight … you ass wipes know it …." He spit the bright red blood from his mouth upon the ground his breathing becoming labored.

Jax responded to the words staggering from his mouth with another sharp kick this time to his face.

"You think it was fair hitting, Tara earlier?" Jax fumed, "Do you?"

Aiden stepped forward, turning to look at both Jax and Opie before looking down at Jason.

"Look at me in the eyes you piece of shit," Aiden's tone deep, "My brother asked you a question."

Jason looked up Aiden in the eye the he disgust radiated from his brown eyes as he did.

"You're scum man," Jason spit in his face before continuing, "That blonde … she ain't nothing but a fucking whore. I meant what I said she ever comes back to town I'll fuck her shit real good. Shit, I outta fuck Tara real good while I am at it!"

Jax moved forward grabbing Jason by his shirt collar a snarl upon his face. Aiden reached up wiping the spit from his face looking at it in his hand for a moment before raising his dark eyes making direct eye contact.

"That may very well be true about me, but you mutter one more word about Amelia or Tara I'll kill you," Aiden's replied emotionless as Jax through Jason onto the ground stepping back, "Oh, and consider your football career finished."

Gripping both hands on the wooden ball bat he raised it swinging with all the fury that had built up within him over the last several months. The intended target was hit as the impact of the bat cracked forcefully into Jason's dominant arm, his football arm. In that instant as the bat made contact and the sound of his bone breaking echoed through the crisp clear night sky, and as promised just moments prior his football career ended.

"Speak a word of this to anyone," Aiden paused his eyes bulging out at Jason in rage; "I will find you, and I will kill you! You understand me, Fucko? I will kill you with my bare hands! Amelia's name ever crosses your lips again; you even think of touching her, your fuckin' dead! You touch any of my brother's girls, your dead! Is that clear you piece of fuckin' shit?"

Not even waiting for a response Aiden spit on Jason before he turned and walked off with the bat in his hand. Jax and Opie looked at each other barely concealing the shock on their faces, violence on that level was not how Aiden normally operated. Neither Jax nor Opie felt remorse for Jason however, as they watched him roll around on the ground his agonizing screams filling the night air.

Jax turned to walk off with Opie and then hesitated for a moment before pivoting his body and delivering one final blow to Jason's ribs with his black riding boot. This time he felt a give and knew ribs had been broken. Coughing up slightly he spit on him just as Aiden had before strutting towards the truck along side of Opie.

Fumbling for the key Jax unlocked the door to his apartment entering with Opie not far behind him. Donna lay on the older style couch her noticeably pregnant belly barely covered by the small blanket as she slumbered peacefully.

Opie entered the door and walked over to the couch kneeling down by her head, reaching out he stroked her silky brown hair before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her eyes barely fluttered open as he reached down hoisting her up in his strong arms.

"Night brother," The words barely a whisper as he exited the front door with Donna cuddled close to his chest.

"Night man," Jax responded turning to make his way to the bedroom where he hoped Tara was resting peacefully.

He stopped in the doorway of the small bedroom to just drink in the breathtaking sight before him. There she lay upon his queen size bed on top of the covers, her brown hair splayed out over pale bedding. The only lighting was the moon which illuminated the room, making her skin gleam as if it were translucent. Goose bumps covered the flesh of her arms; glancing over at the cracked window he could feel the crisp evening breeze upon his own flesh. Kicking his boots off he noticed a tinge of red on the tip that he assumed was Jason's blood, he looked at it with no emotion. He knew that Aiden had messed his arm up permanently but as far as Jax was concerned Jason had gotten what was coming to him. If anything they had shown him mercy.

Unzipping the hoodie he tossed it upon the floor, followed by his black t-shirt, finally he lowered his black jeans and stylish boxers kicking them over to join the collection of clothing gathered on the floor. Jax stretched slightly as he stood before the bed completely naked, the light of the moon now shining upon his body. He could feel the familiar stirring, his body responding to the image of Tara's beauty displayed before him. Lowering himself to the bed he laid beside her, touching her hair gently.

Her very being sensed his presence was close by and she could feel his body calling to her before ever fluttering her eyes open.

"Hey," Tara mumbled the words as her eyes opened focusing on his beautiful face.

"Hey," Jax responded his voice full of love and desire.

Kissing her gently on the nape of the neck he could feel her body relax instantly and her breathing build with anticipation.

"Jax, I love you." She spoke the words ignoring the ache it caused.

"I love you babe," Jax drew her into his naked body carefully breathing her into in senses. Her body was his home and nothing was ever going to change that.

David Hale stood outside of St. Thomas hospital shortly after midnight the cool crisp air biting at his face. He didn't understand anything about Charming and it's screwed up ways. Although he hadn't condoned his best friend hitting Tara, he didn't condone what they had done to Jason either. His football career was over. He knew that Jax, Opie and Aiden must have attacked him in the parking lot before he had arrived, even though Jason was refusing to talk about what had transpired. Claiming he didn't see the faces of his attackers.

Lowering his head he looked at the dark shadows the moon had cast upon the pavement. He detested the club, its member and all it stood for, and wanted nothing more than to rally up the football team and arrange a surprise meeting to avenge Jason. Exhaling as he his mind spun around like the wheel on a car, he knew that revenge would have to be taken out in another form and even another forum for that matter. How he wasn't sure, as he raised his eyes back up to the street, the gentle rumble of the Harley engines filled the air as two SAMCRO members drove by. He wasn't sure who they were but could tell from a distance they weren't young. Feeling his muscles tense at the sound of the bikes the next vision that came into sight relaxed him. It was Unser's patrol car pulling into the parking lot, and at that moment David knew what his future was going to be, and he knew how he would make SAMCRO pay for it all. A crooked smile crossed his face as he started his tally sheet of sins they would pay for when he was one day the lawman of Charming.


End file.
